The Tales of Guardians
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Kecerobohan kecil membuat Hitsugaya harus menanggung hukuman berat dari Seireitei. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik hukuman itu Seireitei menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gelar serta alasan kehadirannya di dunia. Bad summary. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Tittle:** **The** **Tales** **of** **Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **A/N: This fanfiction takes place after Full Bring Arc. I don't get anything from this story but satisfication.**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 0, Prologue

Sepi, menakutkan, dan membingungkan. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya ketika melihat sekelilngnya.

Ia tidak melihat siapapun, bahkan apapun di sini. Ralat, dia bisa melihat beberapa hal. Yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya hanylah tanah kering yang sudah retak akibat kekeringan. Selain itu ada beberapa pohon yang tinggal batangnya, itupun sudah menghitam seolah terbakar. Ia juga dapat merasakan udara yang begitu panas, ia bahkan membayangkan paru-parunya terbakar jika ia bernapas di sana.

Tetapi yang membuatnya bingung bukan hanya tempat yang tidak pernah ia datangi itu—yang benar saja, seumur hidup ia tidak mau menginjakkan kaki ke tempat sepanas ini. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, pemandangan aneh tapi menakjubkan tertangkap oleh lensa matanya.

Di atas sana terdapat hamparan salju luas dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Selain itu terdapat beberapa gunung bersalju dari kejauhan. Hawa di sana terasa dingin dan menyejukkan. Salju juga turun dengan deras di tempat itu. Bahkan awannya berwarna abu-abu tebal tanda salju turun dengan deras, berbanding terbalik dengan langit jingga kemerahan yang menjadi latar dunia panas di bawahnya. Hanya saja yang membuatnya heran adalah, hamparan salju itu terletak terbalik seperti ditempel di langit-langit. Bahkan saljunya jatuh ke atas. Selain itu langitnya seolah terbagi dua.

Ia tidak berada di dunia panas ataupun dunia dingin—ia memutuskan memanggilnya begitu. Ia berada di antaranya, melayang seakan tidak punya berat badan. Mata berwarna uniknya bergantian memandang dua pemandangan yang mengapitnya itu. Atas dan bawah.

Kemudian ia melihat siluet dari kejauhan. Siluet itu berbentuk manusia yang tengah berjalan di dunia panas. Perlahan, siluet itu terlihat semakin besar dan semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tidak tahu siapa, atau apa siluet itu, tetapi ia merasa ada koneksi aneh antara siluet itu dan dirinya.

Ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, siluet itu berhenti. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap dunia dingin, lalu menatapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengenali siluet itu. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tertutupi oleh bayangan, kecuali matanya. Mata dengan warna yang cukup unik yang bersiborok dengan matanya.

Setelah saling memandang cukup lama, ia akhirnya bisa melihat hal lain dari siluet itu. Mulutnya.

Mulut siluet itu membentuk sebuah kurva yang entah kenapa tidak disukainya. Daripada disebut senyuman, mulut itu lebih tepat jika disebut membentuk sebuah seringai. Kemudian mulut itu membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Seperti tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang sayangnya tidak dapat ia dengar.

Kemudian, 'kegiatannya' bersama siluet itu terganggu dengan bisikan aneh yang menyapa telinganya. Bisikan itu mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang kali dengan suara yang semakin tinggi.

' _...en.'_

' _...ten!'_

' _Kapten!'_

"KAPTEN HITSUGAYA!"

.

.

.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil-panggil. Ia dapat melihat jelas salah satu anggota divisinya duduk di samping kasurnya meski pandangannya masih berkabut. Begitu seluruh nyawa telah terkumpul, ia pun duduk dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dilihatnya jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua malam.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau. _'Awas saja kalau tidak penting!'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya karena membangunkan anda, Kapten Hitsugaya. Tapi saat ini situasi sedang rumit." Jawab si bawahan.

Mendengar jawaban pria itu, hati Hitsugaya langsung mencelos. "Apakah ada yang menyerang Seireitei?" Tanyanya setengah panik. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Emm.. sebenarnya kita tidak diserang. Semua aman terkendali." Jawab si bawahan sedikit gugup.

"Lalu situasi rumit apa yang membuatmu sampai membangunkanku?" Tanya bocah itu mulai kesal.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, kapten. Tapi entah kenapa sejam yang lalu reiatsu anda terasa kuat, dan semakin kuat. Kami khawatir anda diserang seseorang, makanya saya datang ke sini. Saya bersyukur karena sepertinya anda baik-baik saja, meskipun anda terlihat sedikit gelisah ketika tidur. Tapi tanpa diduga situasi jadi kacau. Sebelum sempat saya membangunkan anda, reiatsu anda tiba-tiba meledak dan membuat seluruh Seireitei dilanda badai salju." Jelas bawahannya panjang lebar.

"Eh?" Begitu mendengar penjelasan bawahannya itu, ia langsung sadar. Seluruh ruangannya sudah tertutupi oleh es tebal. Pria di sampingnya pun terlihat kedinginan meski berusaha menutupinya. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menuju jendela dan melihat ke luar. Benar saja, Seireitei sudah ditutupi oleh salju yang sangat tebal.

Bocah berpangkat kapten itu terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka telah melepaskan reiatsunya ketika tidur. Padahal terakhir kali ia melakukan itu ketika masih tinggal di Rukongai. Hitsugaya merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia seorang kapten, tetapi malah tidak sengaja melepaskan reiatsunya. Benar-benar bukan teladan yang baik, menurutnya.

Hitsugaya mengatur napasnya mencoba mengendalikan reiatsunya sekali lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti dapat dilihatnya es di ruangan serta halaman barak mulai mencair dan suhu udara menjadi lebih hangat. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap bawahannya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Maaf membuat kalian panik di jam segini. Katakan pada yang lain aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh pergi." Perintahnya.

"Baik Kapten!" Dan pria itu pun pergi dari ruangannya.

Hitsugaya menatap sekitarnya sekali lagi. Es mencair dengan lambat. Sepertinya prosesnya akan memakan waktu beberapa jam, tapi biarlah. Toh ia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

Selama ia mengendalikan kembali reiatsunya, pikiran Hitsugaya melayang ke mimpi yang baru dialaminya. Tentang dua dunia berlawanan, dengan dirinya berada di tengah-tengahnya. Ia tidak mengenali dunia panas itu, tapi dunia dingin itu sangat familiar baginya. Seperti _inner world_ nya. Lalu ada siluet misterius di dunia panas. Mungkin dunia panas itu _inner world_ milik si siluet, dan dunia dingin miliknya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah...

"Kenapa reiatsu-ku sampai meledak hanya karena mimpi itu?"

.

.

.

Di Divisi Satu, seorang kakek dengan kepala klimis dan janggut yang panjang memandang Seireitei dari balkon. Matanya yang terlihat tertutup terus memperhatikan selimut es yang menutupi Seireitei yang mulai meleleh. Melihat proses itu, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sejam yang lalu serta pelaku pembekuan Seireitei itu.

Kapten Hitsugaya, setahunya adalah salah satu kapten yang paling disiplin dan bertanggung jawab di antara tiga belas kapten Gotei 13. Ia juga memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan dewasa untuk anak seusianya (kecuali kalau dikatain pendek atau bocah). Selain itu ia juga dijuluki bocah jenius karena ia sudah mencapai bankai dan menjadi kapten dengan rekor termuda sepanjang sejarah Soul Society. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin seseorang yang begitu berbakat dan penuh tanggung jawab bisa tanpa sengaja melepaskan reiatsunya.

Sepertinya ia harus membahas masalah malam ini dengan empunya reiatsu. Serta masalah satunya dengan kapten lain.

Masalah legenda yang kini membuatnya resah.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 1: Chaos because of Dream

**Tittle:** **The** **Tales** **of** **Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Family,** **Slice of Life,** **Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **A/N: This fanfiction took place after Full Bring Arc. I don't get anything from this story but satisfication.**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 1, Chaos because of Dream

 _(Seiretei, 10.45 p.m.)_

"Kapten Hitsugaya, anda dipanggil oleh Komandan Yamamoto dan diminta untuk menemuinya sesegera mungkin."

Ia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa ia akan dipanggil perihal kejadian tadi malam. Dan benar saja, ketika ia sedang mengerjakan dokumennya, anggota divisinya datang ke hadapannya dan memberitahukan perintah pemanggilan itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Setelah kepergian bawahannya, Hitsugaya menghela napas sesaat dan langsung keluar dari kantornya. Baru saja selangkah dari pintu, ia sudah dicegat oleh wakilnya.

"Lho, Kapten. Mau kemana?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Kau sendiri dari mana saja?" Geram si kapten. Sedangkan Matsumoto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Cuma ada urusan dengan keuangan sebentar."

"Cih! Bilang saja kau baru beli sake kan?" Sindir Hitsugaya melihat bungkusan yang disembunyikan wakilnya di belakang. Merasa ketahuan, wanita seksi itu hanya bisa cengengesan. "Sudahlah, aku mau keluar sebentar. Pastikan kau selesaikan dokumenmu sebelum aku kembali." Perintah bocah kecil itu, kemudian melengos pergi mengabaikan protesan wakilnya.

.

.

"Kapten Divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Masuklah."

Setelah mendapat sahutan, ia segera masuk dan berjalan ke hadapan seorang lelaki tua yang sedang menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas di mejanya.

Sesaat Hitsugaya hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Setelah goresan terakhir, barulah sang Kapten Komander membuka suaranya.

"Kapten Hitsugaya. Apa kau tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari?" Mulainya.

"Jika saya boleh menebak, itu karena kejadian tadi malam."

"Begitulah." Kini perhatian lelaki berusia ribuan tahun itu terfokus pada kapten kecil di hadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau kehilangan kontrol separah itu, Kapten Hitsugaya."

"Maafkan kecerobohan saya. Saya hanya mengalami mimpi aneh dan itu membuat reiatsu saya meledak. Saya berjanji hal itu tidak akan terulang." Jawabnya sedikit menyesal.

Mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya, Yamamoto membuka matanya yang selalu tertutup dan menatap bocah bersurai salju itu intens. "Mimpi? Seperti apa?"

"Eh? Umm.." Sejujurnya Hitsugaya agak ragu untuk menceritakan mimpinya. Tapi dipikirnya tidak ada hal yang aneh, jadi biarlah. "Ada dunia panas dan dunia dingin. Dunia panas ada di bawah dan dunia dingin menggantung di atas. Lalu saya melayang di antaranya. Kemudian ada siluet yang mendekat, ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu, tapi saya tidak dapat mendengarnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Yamamoto berpikir keras setelah mendengar mimpi Hitsugaya. Bocah itu sendiri heran, apa yang aneh dari mimpinya sehingga Kapten Komander merenungkannya seperti itu? Yah, selain fakta mimpi itu membuatnya meledakkan reatsu sih..

"Kapten Hitsugaya." Mulai Yamamoto dengan nada serius. "Aku harap kejadian ini tidak terulang. Ingat, kau adalah seorang kapten, dan sebagai kapten sudah seharusnya kau menjaga emosimu dan menjadi teladan bagi Divisimu." Nasehatnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh dari nasehat yang diberikan orang yang dapat dianggap kakek untuknya, Hitsugaya memprotes. "Apa maksud anda, Komandan? Kejadian tadi malam murni karena mimpi yang saya alami! Hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan emosi saya!"

"Memang. Tapi mimpi itu kemungkinan telah mempengaruhi emosimu ketika tidur." Bantah Yamamoto. Sedangkan Hitsugaya memilih diam. "Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kapten Hitsugaya. Kau boleh pergi."

Kapten bertubuh pendek itu kemudian membungguk singkat dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan milik Kapten Divisi Satu. Meski tidak ada emosi yang tersirat di wajahnya, sebenarnya hatinya saat ini merasa sedikit kesal. Ia tahu, kejadian tadi malam adalah salahnya dan tahu ia akan mendapat omelan dari Yamamoto. Tapi yang tidak disukanya adalah cara Yamamoto yang menasehatinya seolah-olah dia anak kecil.

 _'Lagipula apa maksudnya mengendalikan emosi? Yang benar saja!'_ Gerutu bocah jenius itu dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, jalur es panjang terbentuk di belakang tempat dia berpijak sebelumnya. Jalur itu memanjang dari pintu ruangan Divisi Satu ke tapakan kakinya.

.

.

.

Ukitake Juushiro, kapten Divisi ke-13 berjalan santai menuju Divisi satu dengan raut wajah lumayan serius. Ia tidak masalah dipanggil oleh Komandan sebenarnya. Sama sekali tidak masalah. Tetapi jarang-jarang gurunya itu memanggilnya tanpa bertanya bagaimana kabarnya—mengingat dirinya sering sakit-sakitan.

Kebetulan ketika melewati barak menuju kantor komandan ia berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya, Kapten divisi 10 yang merupakan favoritnya (karena ia bisa memberikan permen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya itu alasannya). Wajahnya menjadi sumringah dan bersiap menyapanya ketika berselisihan.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Hi—"

Namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat raut wajah Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari wajah berkulit sedikit gelap itu, tetap dengan tatapan tajam dan alis bertaut seperti biasa, serta mulut yang tertekuk ke bawah. Tetapi sepertinya mulut itu lebih tertekuk dari biasanya dan terdengar suara gemeretak kecil, seperti gigi yang digeretakkan satu sama lain. Sudah jelas kalau Hitsugaya sedang kesal, dan ia bisa menebak apa yang membuatnya sekesal ini. Karena itulah Ukitake memilih diam saja dan mempersilakan Hitsugaya lewat tanpa kata. Seperti kata pepatah, jangan ganggu naga yang tidur. Eh?

Menghela napas, Shinigami senior itu kembali berjalan menuju kantor Komandan Yamamoto. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat sahutan, pria itu membuka pintu besar itu sedikit dan masuk dengan hati-hati agar tidak terperelset.

Ya, terpeleset. Akibat es yang mengekor Hitsugaya sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya musim dingin sebentar lagi datang ya." Celetuknya ketika berhadapan dengan Yamamoto.

"Padahal sudah musim panas." Yamamoto ikutan menyahut Ukitake.

"Itu karena Sensei membuat Kapten Hitsugaya marah."

"Dan itulah alasanku memanggil kalian."

"'Kalian'?" Ukitake agak heran karena selain Yamamoto dan dirinya, tidak ada orang lain lagi.

Tetapi kebingungan itu terjawab dengan datangnya pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan tatapan super serius. "Anda memanggil saya, Komandan?" Tanya orang itu.

"Oh, Kapten Kuchiki!" Sapa Ukitaki ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Ukitake." Balas Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Hati-hati terpeleset." Ukitaki memperingatkan dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya. Suhunya sudah dingin, apalagi ketika aku berpapasan dengan Kapten Hitsugaya tadi." Celetuk Byakuya.

Oh! Ternyata Byakuya bisa bercanda!

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang, akan kujelaskan kondisinya." Yamamoto membuka suara demi mendapat perhatian mereka.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ledakan reiatsu yang terjadi tadi malam?" Pertanyaan Byakuya mendapat anggukan dari kakek berumur dua ribu tahun itu.

Merasakan perubahan suasana, raut wajah Ukitake berubah serius. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kapten Hitsugaya kehilangan kontrolnya?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Anak itu hanya mengatakan ia bermimpi." Jawab Yamamoto. "Tetapi mimpi itulah yang membuatku cemas."

"Mimpi?" Lelaki bersurai putih panjang itu heran. "Mimpi seperti apa?"

"Mimpi yang memberitahukan kepada kita bahwa 'dia' sudah pada ujung pencariannya. Dan akan keluar dari sarangnya."

"Bukankah itu hanya mitos?" Sahut Byakuya.

"Karena tidak pernah ada catatan sejarah yang membuktikan kenyataan itu."

"Itu berarti..." Gumam Ukitake sambil berpikir. "Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Memang." Yamamoto memberi jeda sesaat. "Untuk itu, aku memiliki tugas untuk kalian."

.

.

.

 _(Setting Skip)_

"Haah..."

Helaan napas lagi-lagi terdengar di ruangan milik kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah Soul Society. Entah sudah napas yang keberapa Hitsugaya hembuskan dengan nada yang sama. Yang pasti alasannya menghela napas hanya satu. Kesal.

Jelas saja kesal. Ini karena letnannya yang menghilang tiba-tiba seperti biasa. Meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen yang menutupi seluruh permukaan meja. Yah, meskipun kantornya akhirnya sepi juga, hal yang begitu didambakannya. Belum lagi _mood_ -nya sudah rusak sejak ia keluar dari ruangan komandan sebelumnya. Rasanya ia ingin mencak-mencak saat ini juga.

Padahal jika dipikir dua hal itu hanya sebagian dari banyaknya hal yang mewarnai kesehariannya—dalam artian negatif—tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal lebih dari biasanya.

 _"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"_

Pertanyaannya itu hanya dijawab oleh heningnya kantor. Hingga akhirnya ia kesal sendiri dengan keheningan di sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang minta diisi.

Tadi senang dengan keheningan, sekarang kesal. Labil sekali dia.

"KAPTEEEEN!"

Okeh, dia suka keheningan lagi. Sekarang Matsumoto malah datang dan merusaknya. Dengan teriakan membahana yang memekakkan telinga. Wanita itu kemudian mendekati mejanya dan mengeroyoknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi? Jadi? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kapten Komandan? Apa masalah penting? Tapi tadi cuma Kapten yang dipanggil. Ah! Apa jangan-jangan karena Kapten selalu telat menyerahkan dokumen?! Jangan begitu Kapten! Nanti divisi kita jadi susah..!"

"MATSUMOTO BERISIK!" Hitsugaya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya berteriak sambil menggebrak meja, mengejutkan wakilnya seketika. Matsumoto sendiri tercengang, karena semarah apapun, kapten kecilnya tidak pernah menggebrak meja sebelumnya. "Apapun yang kubicarakan dengan Komandan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Dan masalah keterlambatan dokumen adalah salahmu, jadi jangan melemparkan kesalahan padaku! Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, aku ingin bekerja!"

"Ba-baik." Matsumoto yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Belum lagi suhu ruangan mulai menurun, membuatnya semakin ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih cepat. Tetapi, belum sempat memegang grendel pintu, suara Hitsugaya mengehentikannya.

"Mau kemana, Matsumoto? Duduk dan selesaikan dokumenmu!" Perintah bocah itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tapi tadi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Selesaikan sekarang juga. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hitsugaya melenggang keluar sambil menggerutu meninggalkan Matsumoto dengan rasa bingungnya.

"Kapten aneh sekali hari ini." Gumamnya. Hening sesaat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang paling dibencinya, daripada kena semprot kaptennya yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_.

.

.

.

 _(Time Skip, 05.00 p.m.)_

"HATCHYII!"

Suara bersin yang begitu menggema mengagetkan siapapun yang berada di rumah makan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Renji?" Tanya seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek kepada Renji, orang yang bersin barusan.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Rukia." Jawab si pria bersurai merah dan bertato tersebut sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan tisu.

Saat ini, seluruh Wakil Kapten dari 13 divisi Seireitei—tambahan kursi ketiga dan empat untuk Divisi 11—sedang melakukan rapat rutin mereka. Meskipun begitu, rapat mereka lebih tepat jika disebut acara makan-makan rutin. Mereka biasa berbagi informasi tentang divisi masing-masing agar tetap tahu keadaan satu sama lain, seperti saat ini. Tapi sebut saja mereka sedang bergosip ria.

Kembali ke topik. Renji mengusap hidungnya yang gatal setelah bersin membahana sebelumnya. Rukia terus menyodorkan tisu, takut penyakit temannya menyebar kemana-mana.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Ikkaku, lelaki berkepala klimis yang menyaksikan itu bertanya santai.

"Mungkin Renji-kun alergi serbuk bunga." Celetuk gadis dengan rambut yang dibandul, Hinamori Momo.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku cuma habis kedinginan." Jawab Renji. "Padahal sudah masuk musim panas." Gerutunya.

"Mungkin karena kejadian tadi malam." Sahut Rukia sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Rangiku-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Rangiku!" Panggil Ikkaku.

Si empunya nama diam saja. Matanya yang menatap gelas sakenya terlihat kosong seperti sedang menerawang. Wanita cantik itu tidak sadar dirinya dipanggil sedari tadi oleh rekannya. Hingga akhirnya sentuhan pelan di bahu membuatnya terlonjak dan mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Menghela napas, Rukia pun mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kami ingin tahu, Rangiku-san. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kapten Hitsugaya tadi malam?"

Seluruh mata kini menatap ke arahnya meminta jawaban. Semua orang di Seireitei sudah tahu perihal kejadian tadi malam dan siapa pelakunya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, hanya ada satu shinigami yang dapat membekukan seluruh Seireitei dalam sekejap, yaitu pemilik zanpakuto es terkuat, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka menuntut jawaban dari sang wakil, orang terdekatnya.

"Entahlah... Yang kutahu Kapten meledakkan reiatsu-nya ketika tidur. Sepertinya dia bermimpi sesuatu." Jawab Matsumoto kurang yakin. "Lalu tadi pagi Kapten Hitsugaya dipanggil oleh Komandan Yamamoto."

"Eh? Kapten Kuchiki juga dipanggil." Sahut Renji. "Begitu kembali, wajahnya terlihat serius."

"Kayak biasanya nggak aja." Celetuk Hisagi, wakil Divisi 9 dengan tato 69 di wajah sambil cengengesan.

"Kapten Ukitake juga sama." Sambung Rukia. "Begitu kutanya, beliau tidak menjawab apa-apa."

"Yah, para kapten memang suka merahasiakan sesuatu dari bawahannya kan?" Ucap Kira, si lelaki berwajah lesu.

"Hitsugaya-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Pulang-pulang dia jadi aneh. Kapten tidak biasanya marah dengan mudah karena candaanku. Selain itu, sikapnya hari ini susah ditebak." Jawab wanita bersurai _strawberry blonde_ itu menerawang.

"Paling Kapten Hitsugaya cuma lagi pusing mikirin kejadian itu. Dia sendiri pasti kaget dengan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Yumichika, pria feminim, sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Tapi..." Sahut Hinamori dengan raut cemas. "Ini pendapatku saja ya, tapi aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'waktu terberat roh'." Sambungnya.

Hening menyapa setelah pernyataan Hinamori barusan. Seolah tersengat listrik, tubuh mereka semua langsung tegang karena mengingat sesuatu yang pernah mereka alami sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _(Time Skip, midnight)_

Hitsugaya menyandarkan kepalanya di senderan kursi kerjanya yag bisa dibilang cukup masif dibanding ukuran tubuhnya. Ketika kembali petang tadi, dilihatnya meja Matsumoto yang sudah rapi dari dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk meskipun orangnya tidak ada di tempat. Sedikit banyak ia bersyukur karena wakilnya itu mau juga mengerjakan tugasnya setelah ia marahi. Tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi wanita itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Oh! Hitsugaya merasa bodoh karena luapan emosinya tadi siang.

Sejak ia kembali, shinigami kecil itu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua laporannya. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian dan memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. Sialnya—untungnya—Hitsugaya kebablasan sampai-sampai ia baru sadar kalau waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai bahkan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Kapten kecil itu pun menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan kelelahan dan denyutan di kepala. Sungguh, di saat-saat seperti ini terkadang dirinya merasa menjadi anak kecil yang normal itu lebih baik.

Terlalu lama memejamkan mata, tanpa terasa kapten berambut putih itu terlelap. Namun tidurnya begitu gelisah dikarenakan tubuhnya yang berkeringat hebat. Mungkin itu karena suhu di sekitarnya mulai naik. Merasa tidak nyaman, anak itu bolak-balik mencari posisi yang nyaman. Keringat mengalir deras di dahinya hingga membuat poni putihnya lepek. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah.

Hitsugaya yang tidak tahan meringis dalam tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengendorkan syal turqoise dengan terburu-buru. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya menghembuskan napas panjang, dan seiring napas panjang itu keluarlah udara dingin yang mulai menyelimuti ruangan. Tidak lama berselang, tubuhnya terlonjak, membuat ledakan reiatsu besar yang-sekali lagi-mengakibatkan Seiretei dilanda badai salju di tengah musim panas.

 _"Master!"_

Hyorinmaru, Zanpakutonya berusaha membangunkannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bukannya bangun, Hitsugaya sepertinya malah semakin tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Membuat dirinya mengigau sambil meringis.

"Kyou...dai*..."

 _"Master, bangunlah!"_

"Gah!"

Hitsugaya yang mendengar teriakan zanpakutonya terlonjak dari kursinya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menarik napas dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya hingga akhirnya ia sadar dengan yang terjadi dengan kantornya. Tempat itu kini diselumiti oleh salju tebal-bukan, lebih tepat menyebutnya terbungkus es. Anak itu pun bergegas menuju jendela untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar saja, Seireitei kembali tertutupi salju tebal di musim panas karena ulahnya.

Sesaat ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Sekali lagi ia berada di antara dua dunia, dan sekali lagi ia bertemu siluet misterius itu. Tetapi berbeda dari pengalaman mimpinya yang pertama, kali ini ia bisa mendengar ucapan dari siluet itu. Dan ucapanny itulah yang membingungkannya.

"Siapa... yang dia cari?"

 _"Master."_ Sekali lagi, panggilan roh zanpakutonya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. _"Lebih baik kita segera melelehkan es ini."_

"Benar juga." Gumamnya. Anak itu pun berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan reiatsunya. Seperti malam sebelumnya, es perlahan mulai mencair dan menghilang, meninggalkan jejak basah yang juga akan menghilang siang harinya.

Yah.. sepertinya ia bakal dinasehati lagi oleh Kapten Komander.

.

.

.

 _(Setting Skip)_

 _(Central 46)_

Kapten Komander Yamamoto berdiri dengan tenang di hadapan ke 46 orang bijak yang bertugas memberikan perintah atau peraturan untuk para shinigami di Soul Society. Alasannya berdiri di sini pun tidak jauh dari hal itu. Dan ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat kakek tua sepertinya dipanggil malam-malam begini.

"Kapten Komander, tolong jelaskan padaku insiden yang terjadi di Seireitei belakangan ini." Ucap salah satu di antara ke-46 orang di sana.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian duga. Kapten Hitsugaya meledakkan reiatsunya tanpa sengaja dan membuat seluruh Seireitei ditutupi salju." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Itu hal yang berbahaya." Ucap sebuah suara milik wanita.

"Ternyata benar. Kekuatannya masih mentah." Sahut suara lain.

"Dia tidak seharusnya diangkat menjadi kapten. Usianya masih terlalu dini." Yang lain menimpali.

"Anak itu bisa membahayakan seluruh Soul Society."

"Maaf menyela, tapi bukankah kalian terlalu berlebihan?" Yamamoto berinisiatif memotong spekulasi mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kapten Komander?"

"Kekuatan Kapten Hitsugaya yang belum matang memang benar adanya. Tetapi aku jamin dia bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar. Karena akulah orang yang mengangkatnya sebagai kapten. Sedangkan untuk kejadian dua hari terakhir, itu bukan karena dia tidak mampu mengontrolnya. Tetapi lebih kepada ada yang mengganggunya."

"Apa maksudnya."

"Saat ini Kapten Hitsugaya tengah berada di masa transisi. Waktu terberat bagi semua roh. Dan itu membuatnya berada dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengeluarkannya dari Seireitei sebelum dia membahayakan seluruh roh." Seseorang memberi ide.

"Ide bagus." Sahut yang lain. "Dia harus diasingkan di tempat yang jauh dari sini."

"Aku setuju dengan kalian, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan lonjakan kekuatan Kapten Hitsugaya. Jadi aku dan seluruh kapten telah mengatur hal lain." Jawab Yamamoto. "Jika kalian bersedia menyerahkan masalah ini kepada kami."

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Kapten Komander." Ucap seseorang yang dibalas anggukan. "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku ingin mengonfirmasikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Yamamoto dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan pria itu.

"Apakah benar jika salah satu penyebab kejadian selama ini adalah legenda itu?" Tanyanya dengan seirus. Raut wajah Central 46 yang lain tidak kalah seirusnya.

"Benar. Karena itulah percayakan semuanya kepada kami." Jawab Yamamoto penuh misteri.

.

.

.

 _(A few days later)_

 _(Side of river, 11.00 a.m.)_

Angin sejuk mengembus melewati tubuhnya lembut. Panas matahari pun tidak terlalu menyengat meski hari hampir siang. Suara gemericik air sungai lebih dari cukup untuk mendamaikan hatinya. Ditambah aroma rumput lembab yang lumayan membuatnya rileks. Keputusan bagus baginya untuk menenangkan hati di tepian sungai seperti ini.

"Ah, jadi ternyata kau di sini Kapten Hitsugaya."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk menikmati alam meskipun ia tidak begitu terusik. Anak itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai putih panjang mendekat ke arahnya. Senyuman lembut pria itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Senyuman kebapakan yang membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa protes jika dipanggil 'Shiro-chan' olehnya.

"Ukitake kah…" Ucap Hitsugaya dengan suara rendah. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa keluar di hari dingin begini?" Tanyanya ketika pria bernama Ukitake itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Haha! Tubuhku tidak selemah itu, Kapten Hitsugaya." Kekehnya ringan. Hening menyerang seletah Ukitake mengatakan itu. Merasa tidak nyaman, pria itu pun berinisiatif untuk memulai obrolan.

"Tumben kau di sini. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Yah. Sampai minggu depan aku kosong." Jawab kapten yang lebih muda dengan suara parau. "Paling cuma Matsumoto yang akan membuatku kerepotan." keluhnya di akhir.

"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kekeh Ukitake mengiyakan. Sebelum lanjut ke topik berikutnya, pria yang lebih tinggi sempat memperhatikan wajah Hitsugaya sesaat. Wajah mungil itu terlihat pucat, dengan mata yang kelewat sayu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kapten Hitsugaya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur seperti biasa." Jawab kapten kecil itu sambil mengusap matanya imut.

"Kau tidak tidur sama sekali kan?" Tanya Ukitake agak memaksa. "Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya lagi penuh penekanan yang hanya dijawab Hitsugaya dengan diam.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari semenjak ledakan reiatsu Hitsugaya terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hingga saat ini kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Beruntunglah karena Hitsugaya menemukan cara untuk mengontrol reiatsunya.

Ia berinisiatif untuk tidak tidur demi menghindari mimpi yang sama. Ia simpulkan bahwa pemicu ledakan reiatsunya adalah mimpi yang dialaminya. Sehingga, selama ia tidak tidur dan bermimpi, maka kontrol reiatsunya pun terjaga. Meskipun hal itu cukup menyiksanya.

"Aku… hanya berusaha agar reiatsuku tidak meledak lagi." Jawab Hitsugaya akhirnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Dengan cara tidak tidur? Ya ampun Kapten Hitsugaya. Kau seharusnya menjaga kondisi tubuhmu! Apalagi di masa pertumbuhan seperti ini." Nasehat Ukitake sedikit keras. Namun itu cukup untuk membuat Hitsugaya yang sejak awal sudah kelelahan dan mengantuk naik pitam.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!?" Bentaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Ukitake terkejut. Menyadari kesalahannya, anak itu langsung memalingkan muka menghadap sungai. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit diturunkan. "Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai kutemukan cara lain."

Setelah mengatakan itu pun kapten termuda itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Ukitake yang terus menatapnya cemas dengan garis es yang mengekor di belakangnya. Lelaki bersurai putih panjang itu pun menghela napas dan bergumam. "Kuharap semuanya selesai hari ini."

.

.

.

 _(Time Skip)_

 _(15.00 p.m.)_

Panggilan bagi seluruh kapten Gotel 13 dari Komandan Yamamoto disebarkan menggunakan Kupu-kupu neraka dan segera diterima oleh setiap kapten. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka pun langsung berkumpul di ruang Komandan di Divisi 1. Dan seperti pertemuan para kapten biasanya, hal yang ingin dibahas pasti penting.

Sesuai yang diharapkan, para kapten berkumpul tepat waktu, dengan beberapa pengecualian. Begitu semua sudah berkumpul, mereka langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Segera setelah itu Yamamoto langsung memulai pertemuan itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini hari ini karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian." Mulainya. "Hal ini mengenai kedisiplinan para kapten. Terutama untuk Kapten Hitsugaya."

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu kini langsung mengarah kepada sosok pemilik tubuh paling pendek di sana. Sedangkan si empunya nama langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang komandan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kedisiplinan?" Tanyanya sangsi.

"Ya." Jawab Yamamoto seraya mengangguk. "Apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu merupakan bukti bahwa kau kurang mengendalikan dirimu. Juga bukti bahwa kekuatanmu masih belum matang."

Merasa tersinggung, Hitsugaya dengan cepat membalas perkataan Komandannya. "Komandan, memang benar kekuatanku belum sempurna. Tapi apa yang terjadi belakangan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengendalian emosi! Aku hanya terganggu dengan mimpiku dan ledakan reiatsu terjadi, itu saja!"

"Tetapi, mimpi merupakan kilas balik peristiwa yang dialami seseorang ketika bangun yang melibatkan tingkat konsentrasi emosi yang tinggi sehingga terbawa dalam tidur." Sahut kapten nyentrik dari Divisi 12, Kapten Kurotsuchi dengan nada sombong. "Bukan begitu, nak?"

"Jangan sebut aku nak!" Serunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kapten Hitsugaya. Kendalikan dirimu." Tegur kapten beraura om-om, Kyouraku lembut. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Jii-san."

Setelah itu Hitsugaya sedikit banyak mau diam dan kembali ke posisinya. Tanpa ia sadari, es tipis mulai menguar dari bawah kakinya, dan itu membuat seluruh kapten di sana waspada.

"Akan kulanjutkan." Kata Yamamoto. "Sehubungan dengan yang kukatakan tadi, aku meminta kepada Kapten Kuchiki dan Kapten Kurotsuchi untuk mencari tau penyebabnya. Dan akhirnya kami mengambil kesimpulan. Kapten Hitsugaya, saat ini kau sedang berada pada masa puber."

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi tidak paham. "Bagus kan? Aku jadi tambah tinggi." Sambungnya sambil berbisik.

"Maaf aku menyela." Unohana, wanita paling lembut sekaligus paling mengerikan seantero Soul Society angkat bicara. "Kapten Hitsugaya, mungkin kau sudah mengetahui tentang masa puber dari membaca atau melihat orang di sekitarmu." Ucapan Unohana dibalas anggukan. "Tetapi ketika mengalaminya langsung masa itu merupakan masa yang paling berat bagi shinigami, terutama masalah gangguan emosinya. Karena itulah, hal sekecil apapun yang mengganggu emosimu pasti akan berdampak pada kontrol reiatsumu."

"Karena itulah, setelah berbicara dengan Central 46, aku mengambil keputusan." Sambung Yamamoto. "Kapten Hitsugaya, untuk menghindarkan kejadian seperti sebelumnya, kau akan ditempatkan di Dunia manusia paling tidak selama delapan bulan. Kau akan belajar mengontrol reiatsu dan emosimu di sana."

Sekali lagi Hitsugaya tidak terima dengan keputusan yang diambil Komandannya. "Tunggu! Ini tidak masuk akal! Kalian mengusirku hanya karena aku sedang puber? Apalagi di dunia manusia, ledakan reiatsu itu pasti lebih berdampak pada manusia! Kenapa kau memutuskan hal sembrono seperti itu!?"

Mendengar ucapan bocah itu, alis Yamamoto bertaut.

"Hey, Hitsugaya." Panggil kapten berambut bob, Shinji. "Begini deh, coba kau dengar-"

"Diam!" Teriaknya emosi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sedang puber? Yang lain juga pernah begitu kan? Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang diusir karena proses yang tidak bisa aku hindari? Alasan kalian terlalu memaksa! Bilang saja langsung kalau kalian ingin memecatku kan!"

"Kapten Hitsugaya." Panggil Byakuya tenang. Pria itu mendekati si kecil dan berniat menepuk bahunya guna menenangkannya. Tetapi Hitsugaya dengan cepat menepis tangan bangsawan itu, sekaligus mengirimkan semburan es yang langsung melemparkan si pria ke tembok.

Hitsugaya tercengang dengan tindakannya. Dilihatnya di bawah kakinya sudah menyebar es yang begitu tebal. Suhu udara juga menurun, jika melihat asap dingin yang keluar setiap kali para kapten bernapas. Matanya beralih ke Byakuya yang kembali berdiri dengan wajah tenangnya. Lalu dipandangnya para kapten, yang siap mencabut zanpakuto masing-masing.

Dirinya benar-benar ceroboh. Niatannya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mampu menjaga emosinya dengan baik. Tapi dianya sendiri malah tersulut dan menyebabkan kekacauan di Divisi satu. Emosinya yang meledak-ledak barusan lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah kapten yang kompeten.

"Kapten Hitsugaya!" Seru Yamamoto lantang, yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari semuanya. "Kurasa hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan perkataanku. Dan akibat perbuatanmu hari ini, akan kuganti perintahnya."

Jeda sesaat yang menegangkan.

"Aku menghukum Kapten Hitsugaya dengan cara tinggal di dunia manusia dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan! Selama masa pengasingan, Kapten Hitsugaya dilarang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai shinigami dengan alasan apapun!"

Dan ketukan tongkat nyaring pun mengakhiri rapat mereka hari itu. Dengan menyisakan hati Hitsugaya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **Eeee...**

 **Uuumm...**

 **Halo...**

 **Salam kenal, Nozomi Rizuki 1414 di sini..**

 **Saya sebenarnya bukan author baru, tapi saya author baru.. (gimana sih?)**

 **Iyak.. saya sudah menulis beberapa cerita di fandom sebelah, tetapi ini pertama kalinya saya nulis secara independen di fandom Bleach (kalau yang satunya itu kolaborasi)...**

 **.**

 **Biasanya di A/N orang nulis apaan ya? (Re: kan lu udah pernah bikin ginian!)**

 **Ah, mungkin saya jelasin sedikit tentang ceritanya..**

 **Cerita ini diangkat dari cerita Bleach #ditabok (udah jelas!). Dan ceritanya sebenarnya lebih berpusat di Kota Karakura, meski di chapter ini murni Seireitei... Juga waktunya setelah Fullbring Arc. Gak ada alasan khusus. Cuma saya suka gaya rambut Hitsugaya setelah time skip. Itu aja... (paanish)**

 **Oh iya, karakter Hitsugaya kemungkinan saya bikin rada OOC. Karena seperti yang disebutkan di ceritanya, Hitsugaya sedang mengalami masa puber. Daaan... pada tahu kan, ABG yang lagi puber labilnya gimana? Tapi sifat seriusnya akan saya pertahankan kok.. #thumbs**

 **Okeh.. segitu dulu dari saya..**

 **Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silakan tekan tombol review... (ngenes amat si author)**

 **Akhirul kata...**

 **RnR Please...**


	3. Chapter 2: Come to World of the Living

****Tittle: The Tales**** ** **of Guardians****

 ** **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo****

 ** **Genre: Supernatural, Family, Friendship****

 ** **Rate: T****

 ** **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD****

 ** **A/N: This fanfiction took place after Full Bring Arc. I don't get anything from this story but satisfication.****

 ** **Enjoy...****

Chapter 2, Come to the World of the Living

 _ _(Karakura High, 01. 30 p.m.)__

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Ponsel Ichigo bergetar di tengah pelajaran. Dia heran, siapa yang menghubunginya di jam segini? Yang pasti bukan teman-temannya, karena mereka semua sama-sama sedang belajar. Mungkinkah adiknya? Atau ayahnya?

Menepis semua 'mungkin' yang tersisa, Ichigo ke luar dari kelas—setelah minta izin dengan guru—dan menuju toilet untuk mengangkat ponselnya. Begitu dilihatnya nomor sang penelpon, raut wajahnya berubah agak masam. Untuk apa orang nyentrik itu menelponnya jam segini.

"Apa? Untuk apa kau menelponku jam segini? Mengganggu sekolahku saja." Gerutunya kepada orang yang berada di seberang telepon seketika setelah diangkat.

 _"_ _ _Ara, ara. Ichigo-kun. Jangan marah-marah dong. Aku menelponmu karena ada sesuatu yang penting."__ Sahut suara di seberang sana dengan nada santai dan diayunkan.

"Memangnya hal sepenting apa, Urahara-san?" Tanya pemuda berambut jingga itu ogah-ogahan.

 _"_ _ _Hmm… bagaimana bilangnya ya?"__ Jeda sesaat sebelum pria bernama Urahara menjawab. _"_ _ _Soul Society memberikan sebuah tugas padamu."__

"Tugas?"

 _"_ _ _Tugas sebagai pengawal pribadi."__

.

.

.

 _ _(Time Skip, 03.00 p.m.)__

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai permintaan Urahara, pemuda jangkung itu langsung menuju toko yang ditinggali oleh mantan Kapten Divisi 12 itu. Tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk, Ichigo langsung menyelonong masuk. Dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat beberapa tamu lain yang sudah datang lebih dulu darinya.

"Yo! Lama tidak jumpa, Ichigo." Sapa Rukia, si shinigami mungil dengan santai yang diikuti lambaian tangan dan cengiran pria berambut merah, Renji.

"Lho? Renji dan Rukia?" Ucapnya ketika melihat duo wakil kapten sekaligus temannya itu. "Ukitake-san juga?" Sambungnya begitu menoleh ke arah Ukitake. "Toshiro juga di sini. Kenapa dia tiduran di pangkuanmu?" Tanyanya lagi begitu melihat si kapten kecil yang terlena di pangkuan Ukitake.

"Kapten Hitsugaya memang tertidur, Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Ukitake lembut. "Dia kelelahan setelah sampai di sini."

"Kelelahan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mungkin karena efek gigainya." Sahut si tuan rumah yang dari tadi diam saja sambil menikmati tehnya. "Dan alasan lain."

"Kenapa memakai gigai saja bisa secapek itu?"

"Itu berhubungan dengan tugasmu, Ichigo-kun. Lebih baik kau duduk dulu. Pembicaraan kita akan memakan waktu." Jawab Urahara seraya mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Begitu pemuda berjulukan duren jeruk oleh para fans itu duduk, Ukitake pun memulai penjelasannya.

"Lebih baik langsung saja." Bukanya sambil mengelus rambut Hitsugaya. "Aku mewakili Soul Society memberikan tugas padamu untuk mengawasi Kapten Hitsugaya selama dia berada di dunia manusia."

"Hah? Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya."

"Saat ini Hitsugaya-kun sedang mendapatkan hukuman dan diasingkan ke dunia manusia untuk sementara." Timpal Urahara melanjutkan. "Dia juga dilarang melakukan tugasnya selama pengasingan ini."

"Tetapi karena Shiro-chan adalah seorang kapten dan memiliki jumlah reiatsu besar, kemungkinan dia akan diincar hollow selama di sini sangat tinggi." Sambung Ukitake. "Karena itulah kami memintamu untuk menjaganya. Selain itu juga sebagai jaminan agar dia tidak melanggar hukumannya."

"Tapi meski begitu dia pasti akan tetap keluar dari…. Tunggu, Ukitake-san. Tadi kau panggil Toshiro apa?" Ichigo memotong pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Shiro-chan." Jawab pria bersurai putih santai. "Aku selalu memanggilnya begitu di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam." Sambungnya nyengir.

"Kalau dia dengar dia bisa marah lho." Peringat Ichigo.

"Kau juga sama, bodoh!" Bela Rukia.

"Kembali ke topik." Sela pria bertopi nyentrik. "Kau mungkin berpikir Hitsugaya-kun pasti akan keluar dari gigainya tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya." Pernyataan itu dibalas anggukan. "Tetapi hal itu sudah diatasi. Gigai yang dipakai Hitsugaya-kun dirancang khusus agar dia tidak bisa keluar sesuka hati kecuali sudah mendapat izin dari Soul Society."

"Begitu…" Gumam Ichigo. "Kalian sendiri? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kembali kepada dua shinigami yang dari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Tentu saja menjaga Kapten Hitsugaya." Jawab Renji cepat. "Biar bagaimanapun Kapten Hitsugaya adalah sosok penting di Seireitei. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan seorang kapten begitu saja tanpa pengawalan."

"Apalagi saat ini Kapten Hitsugaya menjadi jauh lebih lemah dari shinigami umumnya." Sambung Rukia seraya menatap wajah bocah Hitsugaya yang masih tertidur.

"Lebih lemah?"

"Gigai yang dipakai Shiro-chan, selain mencegahnya keluar masuk juga menekan reiatsu lebih banyak dari gigai pada umumnya. Karena itulah sekarang dia mungkin seperti dirimu sebelum bertemu Wakil Kapten Kuchiki. Reiatsu yang cukup untuk melihat Hollow dan Shinigami, tetapi tidak bisa menggunakan Kido bahkan yang paling kecil seperti yang pernah dilakukan Wakil Kapten Kuchiki." Kali ini Ukitake yang angkat bicara. "Kekuatan fisiknya pun mungkin setara manusia biasa."

"Makanya dia begitu kelelahan?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Proses penekanan reiatsu itu pasti sudah menguras tenaganya." Ucap Urahara.

"Dan sudah seminggu ini dia tidak tidur sama sekali." Timpal Ukitake.

"Apa?!" Kaget Ichigo yang mendengar pernyataan kapten senior itu.

"Nanti dijelaskan." Balasnya.

Pemuda jingga itu memperhatikan kapten kecil yang masih tidur meringkuk di pangkuan Ukitake. Anak itu tidak lagi mengenakan seragam shinigami-nya. Ia memakai baju kaos hitam dengan celana abu-abu selutut. Posturnya yang tidur meringkuk dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, serta rambut putih yang dileus manja oleh Ukitake, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

Setelah itu Ichigo kembali bertanya. "Tapi, kalian bilang tadi hukuman. Memangnya dia melakukan kesalahan apa?"

"Shiro-chan sebenarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan berat. Dia sedang mengalami masa puber dan itu membahayakan Soul Society."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya karena masa puber kenapa Toshiro jadi dihukum? Lalu apa alasan kalian meyegel kekuatannya sampai seperti itu."

"Itu..." Rukia yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa memandang kaptennya. Paham akan maksudnya, pria bersurai putih panjang itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari haorinya dan memberikannya kepada Ichigo.

"Kami tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya. Jadi lebih baik kau baca sendiri." Pintanya ketika Ichigo telah menerima amplop itu. Alis si pemuda sedikit mengerinyit ketika melihat tulisan di permukaannya.

 _'_ _ _Bakarlah setelah kau baca'__

 _"_ _ _Maksudnya apa nih?"__ Batinnya kicep.

"Nggghh..."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara erangan yang datang dari sosok kecil yang masih setia meringkuk di pangkuan Ukitake. Urahara menatap lekat Ichigo seolah mengatakan 'kita tidak akan membahas hal ini di depannya' yang langsung dipahami remaja itu. Hitsugaya yang baru terbangun mengeliat dan duduk dengan gerakan malas, kemudian menguap dan mengusap matanya menggemaskan sambil bergumam _'_ _ _ohayo'__ dengan lemah.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kapten Hitsugaya?" Sapa Ukitake dengan senyum sumringah. Hitsugaya yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar duduk dengan benar dan mengembalikan raut wajahnya menjadi serius seperti biasa.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya.

"Hm.. kurang lebih tiga jam." Jawab kapten yang lebih tua. "Kalau masih lelah, beristirahatlah."

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Sahut Hitsugaya dingin.

"Baiklah!" Urahara tiba-tiba berseru riang. "Karena Hitsugaya-kun sudah bangun, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadamu."

Hitsugaya memandang lurus pria bertopi tersebut. Yang lain juga ikut menyimak. "Soal kehidupanku di sini ya?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau akan tinggal dengan keluarga Ichigo-kun selama di sini. Masalah ijin, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari ayahmu, Ichigo-kun."

"Wow! Wow! Aku tidak tahu ini!" Protes Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Mengenai divisimu, Divisi 4 dan 13 bersama-sama akan mengawasinya untukmu." Sambung Urahara seolah omonganya tidak dipotong.

"Begitukah..." Gumam Hitsugaya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Hmm... Rukia dan Renji juga akan bersamamu di dunia manusia. Mereka memiliki tugas lain. Ichigo akan menjadi orang yang mengawasimu. Juga mengulangi kalimat Yamamoto-sensei, kau tidak diijinkan melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai shinigami sementara tinggal di sini." Jawab Ukitake. _"_ _ _Yah, meskipun aku yakin kau akan melanggarnya."__ Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Karena itulah Abarai dan Kuchiki ada, kan?" Tanyanya lagi, atau mungkin pernyataan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Mohon bantuannya, Kapten Hitsugaya." Ucap kedua letnan itu yang dibalas anggukan ringan.

"Nah, karena masalah sudah beres, kalian bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Seru Urahara.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Jadi Toshiro juga sekalian numpang di rumahku!?" Protes si rambut jingga.

"Panggil aku Kapten Hitsugaya!"

"Bukan numpang, tapi disuruh tinggal." Urahara menjawab protesan Ichigo berbarengan dengan teriakan Hitsugaya. "Ayahmu yang ngotot minta agar Hitsugaya-kun tinggal di rumah keluarga Kurosaki begitu tahu dia akan tinggal di dunia manusia."

"Kok begitu?!"

"Yah.. kalau soal itu tanyakan saja padanya langsung."

.

.

.

 _ _Briefing__ di rumah Urahara memakan waktu cukup lama, terbukti mereka baru selesai setelah hari cukup gelap. Mereka pun membubarkan diri ke tujuan masing-masing. Renji, seperti saat serangan Arrancar tinggal di tempat Urahara—dan merelakan dirinya dijadikan babu di sana. Rukia yang biasanya tinggal di lemari Ichigo memutuskan menginap di rumah Inoue, tidak enak sama Kapten Hitsugaya katanya. Sedangkan Ukitake ikut Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ke klinik sekaligus kediaman Kurosaki, katanya sih ingin pamitan dan reunian. Entah apa maksudnya, Ichigo tidak tahu.

"Aku pul—"

"IIIICCHIIIIGOOOOO!"

Seperti biasa, sambutan kepala keluarga Kurosaki kepada anak-anaknya selalu cetar membahana. Sang ayah yang berniat menyeledeng Ichigo langsung dibalas tendangan oleh sang anak. Alhasil bapak-bapak itu tersungkur dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"Kebiasaan! Kau gak liat kita punya tamu!" Omel Ichigo kepada ayahnya yang kini bangkit sambil meringis. Sedangkan dua tamunya yang lain memasang ekspresi sweatdrop.

Hitsugaya yang dari tadi memperhatikan si ayah tiga anak itu tiba-tiba tercengang. Pasalnya, wajah itu adalah wajah seseorang yang begitu ia kenal yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Ka-Kapten Shiba?" Bisiknya, meski cukup nyaring untuk didengar yang lain.

Si lelaki yang dipanggil 'Shiba' oleh Hitsugaya langsung bangkit dan berlari. Lebih tepat menerjang Hitsugaya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tubuh mungil si bocah putih langsung diangkat dengan riangnya.

"Uwaaah! Shiro-chan! Lama tidak ketemu! Gimana kabarmu dan Ran-chan? Ya ampun, kamu nggak besar-besar ya. Aku merindukanmu anakku! __Takai! Takai!__ " Jerit 'Shiba' keriangan sambil menggendong dan memutar Hitsugaya yang sepertinya kewalahan. "Ah, juga sekarang namaku Bukan Shiba Isshin, tapi Kurosaki Isshin." Koreksinya sambil menurunkan si kapten kecil.

" _ _Ohisashiburi desu, Isshin-kun__." Sapa Ukitake yang sempat terlupakan.

"Oh! Ukitake-san. Lama tidak ketemu." Sapa balik Isshin.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa berdiri tercengang melihat acara temu kangen kedua pria itu, meski dengan alasan berbeda.

"Ja-jadi..." Hitsugaya yang pertama kali berhasil mengembalikan suaranya. "Ayahmu Kapten Shiba, Kurosaki?"

"Jangan tanya aku!" Sahut si pemuda jingga. "Lagian kenapa juga kau manggil dia kapten?"

"Karena, sebelum aku, kapten divisi 10 adalah Shiba Isshin. Ayahmu."

"APA KATAMU!"

"Dia juga salah satu keturunan keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society."

"BOHONG!"

"Dia juga yang merekrutku langsung setelah aku lulus akademi."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Yang terakhir kayaknya nggak usah sekaget itu deh."

"Ah, maaf."

Ukitake dan Isshin yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan acara reuni mereka mendekati kedua anak muda itu. Sang ayah rumah tangga pun mengajak masuk dan menjamu mereka dengan makan malam yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu setelah beberapa tahun ini Shiro-chan. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap dan keluh Isshin sambil terus mengelus rambut Hitsugaya yang duduk di sampingnya, membuatnya lebih acak-acakan dari sebelumnya.

"Benar sekali. Kau pasti merindukan kami setelah kau..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hitsugaya memegang tangan Isshin yang dari tadi mengelusnya, "...TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG DAN MELIMPAHKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB DIVISI KE AKU DAN MATSUMOTO TANPA MEMBERI PESAN APAPUN SELAMA DUA PULUH TAHUN INI!" Lalu meremasnya dengan geram.

"Aaadududuh!" Isshin berusaha melepaskan tangannya sambil jejeritan. "Ma-maaf, Shiro-chan. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Seireitei setelah aku ke dunia manusia. Lagipula, ada bagusnya juga kan? Kau naik jadi kapten."

"Terserah." Ucap Hitsugaya akhirnya yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali mengaduk-aduk nasi dengan sumpit.

"Hei, ayah." Panggil Ichigo. "Sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskan banyak hal padaku. Soal 'Kapten Shiba', menghilang dari Seireitei, dan sebagainya. Kau cuma pernah cerita kalau kau shinigami."

"Aku malas menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kau baca saja _'_ _ _Thousand Years Blood War Arc*__ _'_ _ _.__ " Jawab sang ayah.

" _ _Timeline-__ nya belum sampai sana, bokap bego!" Jengkel Ichigo tidak mau repot bersopan santun. "Baca A/N di atas dong!" Tambahnya tidak perlu.

"Aku tidak mau spoiler cerita aslinya, anak badung!" Balas Isshin tidak mau kalah.

"Haha! Padahal komiknya sendiri sudah tamat." Celetuk Ukitake yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah nyentrik ayah-anak itu. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Hitsugaya yang dari tadi hanya memainkan makanannya. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Hitsugaya seadanya.

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat murung."

"Hanya mengantuk."

Menghela napas, Ukitake tahu rekan kerjanya itu masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Seireitei untuk mengirimnya ke dunia manusia. Dan sedikit banyak ia juga mengerti bahwa Hitsugaya tidak bisa membantah keputusan itu karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian di Soul Society. Meskipun masih muda, anak itu ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia bertanggung jawab atas segala tindakannya.

"Kau tahu, Kapten Hitsugaya? Daripada disebut hukuman, mungkin akan lebih baik jika menganggap keberadaanmu di sini sebagai liburan panjang. Aku tahu, kau adalah salah satu kapten yang paling jarang mengambil cuti." Ucap Ukitake.

"Wajar saja aku jarang cuti." Hitsugaya membalas. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa liburan dengan tenang kalau Matsumoto masih tidak mau menyentuh pekerjaannya." Sambungnya sambil menusuk-nusuk nasinya geram. Membuat Ichigo agak ngeri melihatnya dan Isshin yang cengir-cengir maklum.

"Kalau begitu 'liburan' ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus untukmu! Karena kapten lain sudah menjamin keberlangsungan divisimu, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah laporan lagi dan bisa bersantai sepuasnya." Hibur Ukitake kemudian.

 _"_ _ _Tapi kedengarannya malah seperti kapten lain mengambil alih jabatanku, sedangkan aku didepak dari sana."__ Hitsugaya membalas dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah dan mulai menyuap makanan di hadapannya. Sepertinya berdebat dengan Ukitake membuat perutnya kosong.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ukitake yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya berdiri dan pamit pulang.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak menginap dulu? Hari sudah gelap." Cegah Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku harus segera kembali. Shiro-chan, jaga diri baik-baik ya." Pamitnya.

"Kau panggil aku apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya tajam sambil mengigit sumpitnya.

"A-ah... Aku permisi." Dengan gugup, kapten bersurai putih panjang itu keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, secara bergantian mereka mandi lalu ke kamar masing-masing. Untuk Hitsugaya, ia akan tidur sekamar dengan Ichigo, karena minimnya jumlah kamar di tempat mereka. Ketika memasuki kamar, mereka mendapati interior kamar Ichigo yang sudah berubah.

Di kamarnya kini terdapat dua buah __single bed__ , yang satu milik Ichigo yang masih setia di tampatnya, yang satu lagi di pojok berseberangan dengan pintu masuk. Rak buku miliknya sudah diletakkan di ruang tengah agar ranjang untuk Hitsugaya muat di sana. Sedangkan lemari TV kecil ditaruh di antara ranjang keduanya.

"Itu untukku?" Tunjuk Hitsugaya ke arah ranjang baru tersebut.

"Heh! Ternyata ayah kerjanya cepat juga." Komentar Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ucap anak yang lebih pendek tidak nyaman. "Kan aku bisa tidur di lemari."

"Memangnya shinigami punya hobi seperti itu ya?" Ichigo sweatdrop. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Biarkan dia memanjakanmu sedikit. Toh sepertinya ayah senang." Hibur Ichigo sambil duduk di ranjangnya dan mengeringkan rambut.

Hitsugaya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Kurosaki. Adikmu di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya waktu makan malam tadi."

"Ooh, mereka sedang ikut perkemahan musim panas. Katanya hari minggu sudah pulang." Jawab pemuda jingga yang sudah merebahkan diri. "Ayo tidur. Sudah malam."

Kemudian lampu kamar dimatikan.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam, beberapa jam setelah mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Ichgio tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk. Untuk sesaat ia diam dan mendengarkan keadaan sekitar. Sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali dengkuran halus dari Hitsugaya.

Pemuda itu memandang ke asal suara. Hitsugaya tidur dengan wajah menghadap tembok. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tertidur berjam-jam terakhir. Wajar saja, menurut Ukitake sudah beberapa hari anak itu tidak tidur sama sekali. Dan sudah pasti kesempatan tidur nyenyak ini tidak disia-siakan si kapten kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan surat yang diberikan Ukitake. Ia pun segera mengambil surat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dari amplop. Beruntung bulan bersinar terang malam ini, sehingga ia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu dan beresiko membuat tidur Hitsugaya terganggu.

 _ _Untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.__

 _ _Bersamaan dengan surat ini, aku akan menyampaikan beberapa pesan dan alasan atas keberadaan Kapten Hitsugaya di dunia manusia.__

"Kok suratnya kayak surat ijin sekolah ya?" Komentarnya di tengah-tengah membaca.

 _ _Keberadaan Kapten Hitsugaya di sana adalah sebagai hukuman baginya karena keteledorannya sebagai kapten yang menyebabkan kekacauan di Soul Society. Selama dua minggu ini, sudah beberapa kali dia kehilangan kontrol atas reiatsunya dan membuat seluruh Seireitei membeku dan memberikan efek bagi roh di luar Soul Society akibat tekanan reiatsunya. Selain itu, karena Kapten Hitsugaya saat ini mengalami masa transisi, emosinya menjadi labil dan itulah yang mempengaruhi kendalinya. Karena itulah ia dihukum untuk tinggal di dunia manusia dengan menggunakan gigai khusus agar dia bisa menekan reiatsunya hingga keadaan emosinya menjadi lebih stabil.__

 _ _Begitulah pernyataan resminya. Tetapi...__

Dibacanya surat itu dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah heran. Pandangannya beralih ke sosok yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Ketika memandangi Hitsugaya, bibir bawahnya digigitnya erat dan wajahnya seketika ekspresinya mengeras.

.

.

.

 _ _(Setting Skip, Soul Society)__

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, Soul Society tengah diliputi oleh perasaan cemas. Pasalnya, fenomena alam yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya terjadi. Malam itu, suhu udara tiba-tiba meninggi, hingga sampai pada batas yang tidak masuk akal. Langit pun bukannya berwarna hitam, malah berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Warnanya begitu terang hingga hampir menyerupai warna lembayung senja. Bersamaan dengan fenomena itu, tekanan reiatsu yang begitu besar dapat dirasakan oleh setiap roh di sana. Reiatsu itu bukan hanya mengirimkan gelombang tekanan biasa, melainkan mengirimkan suara halus yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka yang memiliki reiatsu tinggi.

 _'_ _ _TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENCEGAH TERBUKANYA GERBANG.'__

Tentu saja para kapten dan wakil kapten, serta beberapa shinigami pemilik reiatsu tinggi dapat mendengar pesan yang dikirimkan oleh fenomena itu. Dan hal itu membuat kewaspadaan mereka meningkat. Bagaimana tidak, pesan itu dengan jelas menjanjikan ancaman bagi mereka. Suara yang terdengar begitu menggema dan menggetarkan jiwa mereka, menunjukkan kalau pemiliknya benar-benar murka.

.

.

.

 ** **Bersambung****

 ** **A/N:****

 ** **Hai haaaaai! ketemu lagi sama saya Nozomi Rizuki 1414 dengan Tales of Guardians…****

 ** **Apakah reader sekalian sudah menunggu?****

 ** **Re: Kagaaaaak!****

 ** **Nozo: Huweee.. #nangis****

 ** **.****

 ** **Yups! Chapter ini menceritakan hari pertama kedatangan Hitsugaya ke dunia manusia.. meski bukan yang pertama kali..****

 ** **Hmm… entah kenapa di sini saya merasa hubungan antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya lebih terlihat seperti saudara.. atau saya yaoikan saja?****

 ** **IchiHitsu: JANGAAAAN!****

 ** **Yak! Kayaknya AN kagak usah banyak-banyak kali ya…****

 ** **Segitu saja dari saya..****

 ** **Cao..!****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **Balasan Review****

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Muheheheheeeee… Kira-kira siapa ya? (Lu yang bikin masa kagak tahu!)****

 ** **Iyah.. untuk sementara nggak saya bongkar dulu.. nanti akan muncul kok.. silakan ditebak…****

 ** **Guest****

 ** **Saya tidak yakin Toshiro bakal baik-baik aja di dunia manusia.. apalagi ada… Isshin.. #natapcuriga****

 ** **Isshin: Kenapa kau menatapku begitu hah! Kau kira aku ini pedo!****

 ** **Ichigo: Nah itu tau.****

 ** **Isshin: Ichigo jahat kau!****

 ** **Lupakan ayah-anak gaje itu.. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca….****


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of 'Holiday'

**Tittle:** **The** **Tales** **of** **Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Family, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **A/N: This fanfiction took place after Full Bring Arc. I don't get anything from this story but satisfication.**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 3, First Day of 'Holiday'

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Embun pagi—

Kita sudahi saja deskripsi mainstream tersebut. Intinya Minggu pagi di Kota Karakura sangat cerah.

Hitsugaya menggeliat lemah di kasur barunya. Perlahan membuka mata, namun menutupnya kembali karena cahaya yang masuk ke matanya begitu berlebihan. Setelah menyesuaikan pandangannya, anak itu duduk di kasurnya, melihat ke arah jam dinding, dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Seketika matanya membulat lebar dan ia segera gelabakan.

"Gawat! Aku kesiang...an."

Ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke lantai dengan panik, Hitsugaya segera menghentikan tindakannya dan menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya sedang diskors dan tidak bekerja. Untuk apa dia sepanik itu?

Begitu tenang, Hitsugaya meregangkan tubuhnya dan bersenam ringan—neneknya bilang dengan bersenam ringan setelah bangun tidur akan mempercepat pertumbuhan—kemudian turun ke lantai satu. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan menjumpai Ichigo yang sedang mencuci piring. Ichigo yang melihat kedatangan Hitsugaya pun menyapa ringan.

"Pagi, Toshiro. Sepertinya tidurmu pulas juga." Sapanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkaku?" Kesal Hitsugaya masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Yah, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Soalnya kau terlihat lelah kemarin." Jawab Ichigo beralasan. "Kau lapar? Biar kusiapkan makan." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Boleh. Maaf merepotkan." Balasnya sambil mengambil posisi di meja makan. "Dan panggil aku Kapten Hitsugaya!" Serunya baru sadar.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Ichigo tidak niat. "Tunggu aku selesai mencuci piring dulu." Sahutan itu dibalas anggukan oleh sang lawan bicara. Begitu selesai dengan piring kotor, pemuda bersurai jingga itu mulai menggoreng telur dan memanggang roti.

Kegiatan itu diliputi oleh keheningan di antara keduanya. Entah kenapa rasanya agak canggung. Meski mereka berdua sudah sering bertemu entah di Soul Society ataupun medan pertempuran, baik Ichigo maupun Hitsugaya jarang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka tidaklah sedekat Ichigo dengan Renji atau bahkan dengan Byakuya. Padahal mereka seringkali saling peduli keadaan masing-masing.

Lupakan cara Ichigo memanggil dirinya. Itu memang kebiasaan si duren jeruk yang tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Begitu selesai memasak, Ichigo langsung menghidangkan dua piring berisi roti panggang dan telur orak-arik, serta segelas susu untuk Hitsugaya, dan jus jeruk untuk dirinya.

"Kau mau makan lagi?" Hitsugaya yang melihat lebihan piring bertanya heran. Bukannya seharusnya hanya dia yang belum makan? Mengingat Ichigo tadi mencuci piring.

"Aku belum makan. Aku baru bangun tidur setengah jam lalu." Jawab Ichigo sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Lalu piring yang kau cuci tadi?"

"Itu punya ayah. Dia pergi buru-buru tadi, dan lupa mencuci piringnya."

"Hoo.."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Tapi kali ini rasa canggung itu sedikit berkurang. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati sarapan simpel yang begitu nikmat. Paling tidak mencoba menikmati.

Selama sarapan, Hitsugaya terus saja memperhatikan Ichigo. Dari rambut, wajah, hingga tubuhnya. Matanya memperhatikan dengan tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa menusuk, mungkin tubuh Ichigo sudah bolong sana-sini.

Ichigo si empunya diri merasa risih karena terus ditatap oleh mata tajam berwarna unik itu. Teman-teman sekolahnya bilang tatapannya mengerikan, tetapi menurut Ichigo tatapan Hitsugaya lebih mengerikan darinya.

"To-Toshiro. Bisa berhenti menatapku? Risih tahu!" Suara Ichigo akhirnya.

"Ah. Ehm." Hitsugaya yang tidak sadar sudah memandangi Ichigo begitu lama menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdeham pelan. "Yah... aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau kau anaknya Shiba—Kurosaki-san."

"Sebegitunya?" Gumam Ichigo. "Lalu, mananya yang mirip?"

"Hmm.." Anak bersurai salju itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Postur tubuhmu... kau tinggi dan lumayan berotot seperti dia. Garis mukamu juga, tajam. Dan terakhir... kalian sama-sama tidak bisa menghormati orang lain."

"Kok yang terakhir disamakan sih?" Ichigo kicep. "Padahal tadi aku sempat ge'er." Sambungnya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kalian seenaknya memanggilku 'Toshiro' atau 'Shiro-chan'." Kesal Hitsugaya. "Padahal aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Tapi untuk ukuran manusia kau bahkan lebih muda dari Karin dan Yuzu." Balas Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya mengembungkan pipi mendengarnya.

Selesai dengan kegiatan sarapan kesiangan mereka, Ichigo segera ke kamar, meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang duduk di ruang tamu. Begitu turun pemuda itu tahu-tahu sudah berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan _polo-shirt_ biru dengan jeans hitam, tidak lupa topi untuk menghindari terik matahari.

"Toshiro, aku mau pergi, sekalian menjemput Yuzu dan Karin. Kau mau ikut?" Ajaknya.

Tanpa mengunggu jeda, Hitsugaya menjawab. "Tidak. Di luar panas."

"Kalau begitu mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Es krim."

"Oke."

.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Hitsugaya kembali duduk termangu di depan televisi yang menyala. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini baru hari pertama ia menjalani hukuman, dan ia sudah diserang dengan kebosanan yang luar biasa. Ketika ia di Seireitei, Hitsugaya terbiasa kerja rodi menyelesaikan laporannya dan mengomeli Matsumoto. Selain itu kadang ia melatih divisinya, atau dirinya yang berlatih. Tetapi, begitu mendapat waktu luang dan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, ia malah kebingungan.

Bahkan waktu luang bisa jadi masalah bagi budak korporat macam dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan meminjam beberapa buku milik Ichigo, berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca.

"Daan... semuanya buku pelajaran." Komentar Hitsugaya tidak puas. Ia lupa, manusia satu itu bukan orang yang hobi membaca meski otaknya lumayan encer.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hitsugaya akhirnya menyerah dengan pilihan buku yang terbatas itu dan mengambil salah satunya secara random. Ia pun duduk di kursi meja belajar dan mulai membaca buku pelajaran tersebut. Sambil sesekali menjawab soal-soal yang ada.

Empat jam, tiga buku, dan empat ratus tujuh puluh soal kemudian. Perut Hitsugaya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara gemuruh. Suara itu lumayan nyaring karena suasana rumah yang begitu sunyi. Menghentikan acara membacanya, kapten divisi 10 itu melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ia baru menyadari sekarang sudah lewat pukul dua. Pantas saja ia lapar sekali.

Si bocah jenius pun memutuskan untuk turun dan memeriksa keadaan. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, ia tidak menjumpai siapapun. Bahkan klinik keluarga pemilik rumah ini pun sepi tanpa pasien. Itu berarti cuma ada dia sendiri di rumah sekarang.

Hitsugaya pun memasuki dapur dan memeriksa kulkas. Beruntung banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia, ia jadi punya bayangan soal apa yang ingin dimasak. Dengan cekatan anak itu mengambil bahan-bahan dan alat yang diperlukan dan menyusunnya di atas meja. Ia mulai mengupas, memotong, menggoreng, menumis, dan lain sebagainya. Setelah hampir satu jam berkutat dengan dapur, ia menyusun segala yang dibuatnya di atas meja. Ia pun menghembuskan napas lega dan sweatdrop.

"Sepertinya aku masak terlalu banyak." Ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan itu, ia pun langsung duduk dan siap menyantap makanannya.

Baru saja ingin menyuap nasinya, Hitsugaya mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari kamar Ichigo—sekarang juga kamarnya. Dan ia menyadari kalau itu suara ponselnya, atau biasa disebut _Soul Phone_. Hal itu tak ayal mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kapten kecil itu segera ke kamar dan menyambar ponselnya. Sesuai dugaan, itu tadi adalah alarm yang menandakan kalau sejumlah Hollow telah muncul di Kota Karakura.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Seireitei mengijinkannya memegang ponsel walau ia sedang dihukum?

Menepis pertanyaan tidak penting itu, dengan nalurinya Hitsugaya segera melesat ke jendela dan melompat keluar.

SYUUUUUUT

GEDBUK!

"SAKKKKKIIIIIITTTT!"

Betapa bodoh dirinya. Ia lupa kalau sedang berada di dalam gigai yang kekuatan fisiknya setara dengan manusia biasa. Alhasil ketika ia mencoba melompat dari jendela seperti kebiasan shinigami yang lain, anak itu bukannya mendarat di atap rumah sebelah, ia malah jatuh terjembab ke tanah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu.

Dan jangan lupakan ia melompat dari lantai dua.

PIPIPIP!

Suara peringatan dari _Soul Phone_ menyadarkannya dari jeritan. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan sambil tertatih mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan di GPS ponselnya. Beruntung jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah. Atau mungkin sial? Entahlah.

Baru saja dia sampai di tempat, titik merah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari layar ponselnya. Kapten kecil itu berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Ketika melihat ke atas gedung di depannya, ia bisa melihat tubuh besar Hollow yang perlahan menghilang, juga sesosok shinigami yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tubuh Hollow itu. Sudah jelas itu Ichigo, jika dilihat dari surai jingganya yang mencolok.

Pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari kehadirannya. Terlihat dia mendekat ke tempat Hitsugaya berdiri dan mendarat di hadapannya. Melihat sosok shinigami Ichigo, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit mencelos.

"Toshiro! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada santai.

Sesaat Hitsugaya enggan menjawab, meski ia tetap melakukannya. "Tidak, aku—"

"Apa di sini sudah selesai?" Perkataannya terputus oleh seruan Rukia yang datang dari arah kirinya. "Ah, Kapten Hitsugaya!" Ucap gadis itu kemudian sambil membungkuk setelah melihat Hitsugaya di sana.

"Di sini sudah beres." Suara lain yang lebih berat datang dari arah belakangnya. "Selamat sore, Kapten Hitsugaya." Sama seperti Rukia, pemilik suara itu pun membungkuk hormat begitu melihat kapten kecil di hadapannya.

"Ya, sore." Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rukia sopan.

"Aku mendapat sinyal Hollow dari _Soul Phone_ , makanya aku ke sini. Tapi sepertinya semuanya sudah beres." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan keadaan.

"Tentu saja. Hollownya sudah ada sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Kaunya saja yang datang terlambat." Balas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang sedikit kasar itu mendecih pelan, meski masih terdengar oleh yang lain. Wajahnya juga berubah murung. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak setangkas biasanya!" Bahkan suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar sedikit parau, antara marah dan sedih. Pria kecil bersurai putih itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang masih sambil tertatih.

Rukia yang sepertinya paling sensitif di antara mereka menyikut perut Ichigo keras, membuat si empunya perut mengaduh.

"Rukia! Apa-apaan sih!?" Protes Ichigo yang mengelus perutnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu di depan kapten!? Kau kan tahu dia tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami sekarang!" Omel Rukia sambil berbisik.

"Ah, maaf." Balas Ichigo dengan penuh penyesalan. Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari keanehan yang ada pada diri Hitsugaya. "Kau kenapa, Toshiro?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Hitsugaya judes sambil terus berjalan.

"Jalanmu pincang begitu." Jawab Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang mereka sekilas, sebelum kembali berjalan sambil menjawab ogah-ogahan. "Cuma terjatuh. Bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia cemas melihat keadaan anak kecil berpangkat kapten itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Hitsugaya cepat.

"Apa jangan-jangan anda lupa kalau anda sedang dalam gigai? Lalu nekad melompat dari tempat tinggi dan akhirnya terjatuh?" Terka Renji tepat sasaran. Terbukti dengan bahu Hitsugaya yang berjengit dan telinganya yang memerah. Melihat itu, si tukang tebak nyengir sendiri.

"A-a-apa boleh buat kan!? Aku masih membiasakan diri dengan gigai ini. Dan gigainya terlalu ringan! Makanya aku lupa!" Seru Hitsugaya membela diri sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Toshiro!" Sekali lagi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Ichigo.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanyanya jengah. "Dan jangan panggil aku Toshiro!"

"Sebentar. Biar kuperiksa." Shinigami pengganti itu dengan langkah besar mendekati Hitsugaya dan dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan lelaki yang lebih kecil—terima kasih kepada ilmu kedokteran yang didapatnya saat membantu ayahnya menangani pasien. Setelah merasa mendapat kesimpulan, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri tegap.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir cukup parah. Aku tidak tahu dengan bagian yang lain, tapi lebih baik kita pulang dan memeriksa tubuhmu." Jelasnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berpsiah dengan Rukia dan Renji yang masih memilih untuk diam di tempat, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau datang Hollow lain. Setelah kedua lelaki bebeda makhluk itu tak terlihat lagi, Renji tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Haah... beruntung sekali Kapten Hitsugaya." Keluh Renji ketika dirinya memanggil gigainya dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Beruntung bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tadi Kapten bilang dia lupa kalau sedang di dalam gigai kan?" Tanyanya membuka topik. "Bukankah itu berarti gigai yang digunakan Kapten Hitsugaya itu mempunyai kualitas tinggi? Bahkan sampai tidak terasa kalau itu gigai."

"Kau benar." Sahut Rukia. "Umumnya gigai pasti terasa berat ketika digunakan dan menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman karena reiatsu kita yang ditekan agar tidak keluar berlebihan." Sambungnya sambil memperhatikan tangan gigainya.

"Gigai yang digunakan Kapten pastilah mahakarya Divisi 12. Dibuat seperti itu agar Kapten Hitsugaya tinggal senyaman mungkin di sini." Komentar Renji. "Para kapten benar-benar serius menangani 'hukuman' ini ya." Ucap pemuda bersurai merah dengan ekspresi serius.

"Iya."

.

.

.

 _(Setting Skip)_

"Hei, Toshiro!" Panggil Ichigo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sejak berpisah dengan Renji dan Rukia, mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam diam. Setelah setengah jalan, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hitsugaya!" Dan hanya itu balasan yang diberikan Hitsugaya.

"Kugendong ya."

"Hah!?" Ucapan Ichigo barusan tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi yang begitu berharga. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu?"

"Yah, sudah jelas kan? Jalanmu pincang dan aku ingin menolongmu." Jawab pemuda duren jeruk itu sedikit salting.

Kapten cilik itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membuang muka dan melanjutkan jalannya yang tertatih. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Jawabnya setelah beberapa langkah dengan nada ketus, yang membuat alis Ichigo mengerinyit.

Hitsugaya berpikir Ichigo pasti sudah gila karena ingin menggendongnya. Apa pemuda itu lupa bahwa dia memiliki harga diri yang harus dijaga? Paling tidak wibawanya tidak hilang seperti jabatannya. Menurutnya.

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang niatnya dan melanjutkan berjalan. Sebelum ia terlonjak karena teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Serunya yang menarik perhatian Hitsugaya. "Aku masih dalam bentuk shinigami."

"Pantas daritadi orang-orang yang lewat terus memandangku. Mereka mengira aku bicara sendiri." Sahut Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan.

"Bukannya karena rambutmu ya?" Ichigo sweatdrop yang tidak dihiraukan Hitsugaya.

"Lalu, tubuhmu di mana?"

"Dengan Kon." Jawab shinigami pengganti singkat.

"Kon?"

" _Mod Soul_ milikku. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Ah, si boneka singa itu?" Tanya si kapten kecil, tanpa meminta jawaban. "Lebih baik kau kembali dan ambil tubuhmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang ini dia pasti sedang pulang bareng Yuzu dan Karin." Balas Ichigo. "Dan aku sudah minta belikan es krim untukmu." Sambungnya sambil nyengir, karena kalimat terakhir sedikit banyak membuat mata Hitsugaya berbinar.

Setelah obrolan itu, keheningan kembali menyergap seperti ketika sarapan. Sekali lagi mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

KRUYUUUUKK

Suara luar biasa itu memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, setelahnya wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Ia mengutuk perutnya yang berbunyi di saat seperti ini. Ia memang kelaparan dan tidak sempat makan, tapi suara perut keroncongan sungguh membuatnya sedikit malu.

Ichigo yang terlanjur gemas akhirnya mengambil inisiatif, yang tentu saja membuat Hisugaya tidak senang.

Entah kenapa dia merasa penglihatannya semakin menaik, dan kakinya seperti melayang. Anak itu juga merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang meliliti pinggangnya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau Ichigo menggendongnya tanpa meminta izin.

"Tung-! Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Protes Hitsugaya sambil meronta.

"Tidak mau. Caramu berjalan membuatku gemas." Sanggah Ichigo. "Juga, semakin cepat sampai, semakin cepat kau makan."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu masih berwujud roh, tau!" Ucapnya lagi sedikit berbisik. Tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian lebih dari ini. Terlihat melayang saja sudah cukup.

Yup. Mereka sedang ada di daerah persimpangan yang ramai, dan Hitsugaya melayang menjadi tontonan yang sesuatu sekali.

"Kalau begitu begini saja." Tidak berniat menjelaskan alasannya, Ichigo melesat menggunakan _shunpo_ dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

Kali ini seluruh pejalan kaki bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, selesai." Seru Ichigo setelah puas menggerayangi memeriksa tubuh Hitsugaya. Mereka langsung menuju klinik Kurosaki begitu sampai di rumah. "Punggungmu memar cukup parah. Mungkin akan terasa sakit ketika kau mencoba meregangkannya. Juga jangan terlalu banyak berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Ucapnya menasehati.

Wow! Dia sudah seperti seorang dokter!

Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan ke luar klinik diikuti Ichigo. Begitu memasuki rumah, mereka disambut dengan kedatangan si kembar Kurosaki dan Kon yang berada di tubuh Ichigo. Karin, gadis bersurai hitam yang dikuncir kuda sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Hitsugaya, yang notabene adalah kenalanannya karena pernah bertemu beberapa kali.

"Ah, Toshi—"

"KYAAAAH! PACARNYA KARIN-CHAN DATANG BERKUNJUNG!" Sapaan ramah Karin terpotong oleh jeritan ala _fangirl_ Yuzu, kembarannya.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" Teriak dua anak muda itu berbarengan. Sedang Yuzu sendiri hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekompakan keduanya.

Sementara tiga ABG itu ribut-ribut di ruang depan, Ichigo kembali ke tubuhnya dan mengembalikan Kon ke tubuh bonekanya. Kon yang baru kembali menyadari bahwa jumlah anak muda di rumah ini bertambah satu. Yang itu artinya…

"Nee-chan datang!" Simpul Kon sepihak. "NEE-CHAAAN! Eh…" Larinya terhenti begitu melihat shinigami yang dikejarnya barusan bukanlah Rukia Nee-chan kesayangannya. Melainkan bocah berambut putih dengan muka bersungut abadi.

"Apa?" Hitsugaya sendiri hanya keheranan melihat boneka singa kecil sempat berlari ke arahnya.

"Cuma bocah toh." Keluh Kon kecewa.

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!?" Hitsugaya berang dan menarik pipi Kon hingga melar. Sedang yang lain hanya menonton tanpa ada niat melerai.

Ichigo yang merasa sebagai anak tertua akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menanangkan adik-adiknya—Hitsugaya juga termasuk. "Sudah, sudah kalian semua. Ayo masuk, aku mau makan siang."

"Akan kusiapkan makanan!" Seru Yuzu semangat dan berlari ke dapur. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai ke ruangan tersebut. Karena dilihatnya makanan sudah tersaji lengkap di atas meja.

"Tadi aku kelaparan, makanya aku memasak, tapi tidak sempat makan. Juga, aku kelepasan karena melihat bahan makanan di kulkas kalian." Tutur Hitsugaya menjawab ekspresi bertanya Kurosaki bersaudara begitu masuk bersama Karin dan Ichigo.

"Hee.. aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak." Komentar Ichigo yang mengambil posisi di meja makan berbarengan dengan si kembar dan Hitsugaya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau makan masakan Matsumoto." Jawab Hitsugaya seadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa masakannya? Tidak enak?"

"Kalau kau pernah makan masakan Inoue, kau pasti paham." Jelas si rambut putih sambil memutar memorinya ketika menginap di rumah gadis lembut itu.

Membayangkan masakan dua cewek bersurai _strawberry blonde_ itu, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bergidik ngeri.

.

Makan siang bersama keluarga Kurosaki cukup menyenangkan menurut Hitsugaya. Ketiga kakak-beradik itu berbincang santai mengenai banyak hal. Umumnya mereka membicarakan pengalaman, isu terkini, atau sekedar ejek-mengejek. Tak jarang anak bersurai putih itu juga terlibat dalam percakapan. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Hitsugaya makan dengan suasana ramai seperti ini—pengecualian untuk pesta.

Yah, mungkin hukuman ini tidak seburuk yang Hitsugaya pikirkan.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **A/N:**

 **Selamat pagi siang sore…! ketemu lagi dengan Tales of Guardian di sini… (itu judul storynya bego!)**

 **Weh… rencananya saya emang pengen update stroy ini barengan dengan story saya yang satu lagi, tapi kayaknya bakalan telat dikit karena harus diedit lagi ini dan itu..**

 **Agak susah juga ternyata cek dan ricek. Karena pasti adaaa aja typo yang luput dari mata saya..**

 **Temen: dan elu terkenal sebagai sultan typo**

 **Nozo: Hush! Aib gue jangan diumbar!**

 **Segitu saja dari saya..**

 **Cao..!**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Self**

 **Hahaha… itu karena Hitsugaya udah merasa kalau Ukitake bisa profesional. Eeh.. gak taunya manggil pakai nama sayang juga. Kalau buat keluarga Kurosaki? Hitsugaya udah nyerah..**

 **Hmm.. itu karena isi suratnya (iyalah!) dan untuk isinya tidak bisa saya jelaskan sekarang.. mungkin nanti..**


	5. Chapter 4, One Step to the Daily Life

**Tittle: The Tales of Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Family, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **A/N: This fanfiction took place after** **Fullbring** **Arc. I don't get anything from this story but** **satisfaction** **.**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 4, One Step to the Daily Life

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Hitsugaya melalui masa hukumannya bersama dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Hari-hari yang ia lalui berjalan dengan apa yang dikatakan orang biasa sebagai normal, sesuatu yang jarang dirasakan si bocah jenius. Baginya, kehidupan normal itu artinya mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen, memarahi Matsumoto, mengurusi Divisi 10, memarahi Matsumoto, pertemuan dengan kapten lain, dan memarahi Matsumoto.

Apa dia sudah memasukkan 'memarahi Matsumoto' di dalam daftarnya?

Berbeda dengan definisi 'normal' yang ia tahu, kehidupannya di dunia manusia benar-benar bisa membuatnya rileks. Biasanya ia mengobrol santai dengan Ichigo—Hitsugaya tidak menyangka mereka berdua bisa nyambung, memasak bersama Yuzu—gadis itu memaksanya setelah tahu Hitsugaya bisa memasak, bermain bola dengan Karin, atau sekedar membaca buku.

Kegiatan favoritnya adalah bermain sepak bola bersama Karin dan teman-temannya. Itu karena setiap kali mengunjungi dunia manusia, Hitsugaya selalu menyempatkan diri bermain bola dengan anak-anak manusia beberapa tahun lalu. Karin juga tidak berubah, gadis tomboy itu tetap saja giat melakukan hobinya bermain bola meski sekarang dirinya sudah SMP. Gadis itu bahkan lebih sering bermain dengan tim sepak bola putra ketimbang putri jika di luar pertandingan resmi. Hitsugaya tahu ini setelah diberitahu Ichigo.

Namun kesenangan Hitsugaya harus berakhir pada hari ke delapannya di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

 _(Monday, 06.30 a.m.)_

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Baru saja ia membuka mata, Hitsugaya sudah mendengar suara gaduh yang datang dari lantai bawah. Dilihatnya juga kasur Ichigo sangat bersih tanpa penghuni. Biasanya remaja itu masih ngorok ketika Hitsugaya membuka mata, tapi kali ini ia dikalahkan dalam kompetisi bangun pagi.

Merasa penasaran, anak jenius itu memutuskan turun untuk melihat keadaan. Ia cemas karena dengan absurd ia berpikir rumah ini kerampokan. Sambil mengucek matanya lemas, Hitsugaya berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga. Tetapi rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang karena ia disenggol dengan keras dari belakang hingga hampir jatuh, yang tentu saja mengagetkannya.

"Maaf, Toshiro! Aku buru-buru!" Karin, si pelaku penabrakan berseru tanpa berhenti menuruni tangga. Gadis itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng tas besar menuju dapur, kemudian keluar lagi dengan roti bakar di mulut.

Yuzu dan Ichigo juga sama hebohnya. Hitsugaya dapat mendengar suara Yuzu yang berteriak kepada Karin dari dapur. Ichigo yang sedikit lebih santai, tapi tetap heboh keluar masuk ruang tamu-dapur beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar sambil menyapa Hitsugaya yang tetap terdiam di tempatnya cepat. Setelahnya Ichigo turun dengan menenteng tas sambil menyapa Hitsugaya lagi. Bukan hanya tiga anak Kurosaki, bahkan si ayah, Isshin, juga ikut berisik. Dari suara yang Hitsugaya dengar, ia sepertinya membantu putrinya di dapur, juga sesekali keluar untuk merapikan pakaian Karin dan menendang Ichigo.

Kondisi akhirnya aman terkendali setelah ketiga Kurosaki bersaudara pergi. Isshin yang baru keluar dari dapur melihat Hitsugaya yang dari tadi berdiri saja di anak tangga sambil menonton kegiatan pagi yang tidak pernah disaksikannya ini. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Hitsugaya dan memanggilnya.

"Shiro-chan! Selamat pagi! Kau mau sarapan? Sudah aku siapkan." Ucap Isshin bertubi-tubi, yang kemudian melesat menuju klinik.

"Ah, I-iya." Hitsugaya yang sepertinya baru sadar menjawab pelan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Ruangan itu sedikit berantakan, namun masih bisa ditoleransi. Piring kotor yang tidak sempat dicuci ditumpuk saja di wastafel, remahan roti dan tumpahan susu sedikit mengotori meja, dan kursi tidak tertata yang jelas bekas diduduki. Melihat hal itu, Hitsugaya berinisiatif untuk membersihkan dapur sebelum menyantap sarapannya.

Begitu selesai, anak itu membersihkan kembali dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sambil membawa buku, Hitsugaya pergi ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa depan televisi dan merenung. Buku yang ia bawa hanya dipangku tanpa ada niatan membaca atau menjawab soal di situ. Rasanya hari ini seperti hari pertama ia tinggal di rumah ini. Bosan. Sepi. Sendirian. Ke mana sebenarnya anak-anak Kurosaki?

Merasa penasaran, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mendatangi kepala keluarga Kurosaki. Seingatnya pria itu berada di klinik dan tidak kembali ke rumah. Bocah jenius itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan beraroma antiseptik itu dan melihat Isshin sedang menangani satu pasien yang terlihat seperti meriang. Ia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Isshin, jadilah ia menunggu di ambang pintu hingga pria itu selesai dengan tugasnya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Isshin akhirnya membalikkan badan dan mendapati Hitsugaya berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah. Anak ini benar-benar memiliki skill kesabaran yang tinggi menurutnya.

"Toshiro? Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya dengan sangat ramah. Nada cerah sekaligus berwibawanya tidak berubah dari terakhir kali Hitsugaya mendengarnya beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Kemana Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Kurosaki yang mana?" Celetuk Isshin bingung.

"Ke-ketiganya." Bocah berambut putih itu menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia hampir lupa kalau semua penghuni rumah ini adalah Kurosaki.

"Oh, mereka pergi sekolah. Ini hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim panas, makanya mereka buru-buru." Jawab Isshin penuh maklum.

Ah, benar juga. Manusia butuh sekolah selama beberapa tahun. Mirip seperti Akademi, tetapi mereka harus menempuh pendidikan di usia tertentu. Ia melupakan fakta ini padahal pernah memasuki salah satu bangunan sekolah saat mencari Ichigo.

"Kapan mereka akan pulang?"

"Hmm.. kalau tidak ada keperluan mungkin mereka akan pulang pukul 3. Tapi Karin biasanya akan terlambat karena dia ikut tim sepak bola di sekolahnya." Jawab Isshin sambil berpikir. "Kau bisa bersantai sambil menunggu mereka."

"Ya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Meski begitu, anak itu tidak beranjak dari sana. Ia masih berdiri dengan alis yang tertekuk. Isshin, meski sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, langsung memahami gerak-gerik si anak jenius.

"Kau masih punya pertanyaan lain." Isshin tidak bertanya, tetapi menyatakan rasa penasarannya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hitsugaya langsung menjawab, "Aku ingin tahu alasanmu menghilang dan meninggalkan Soul Society dua puluh tahun lalu. Setiap kali kutanya kau selalu menghindar selama seminggu ini."

"Alasan menghilang? Karena kecelakaan." Jawab Isshin cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tahu kau pergi untuk membereskan masalah yang kulaporkan waktu itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali? Kau bahkan tidak mengabari kami! Paling tidak beri kami petunjuk sedikit saja!"

 _Kami mencemaskanmu._ Dua kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Menggantung saja di ujung lidahnya.

Memahami alasan terluapnya emosi Hitsugaya, Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab. "Bukannya aku tidak mau menghubungi kalian, aku tidak bisa. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku dan tidak bisa kembali, bahkan aku tidak punya kemampuan melihat roh lagi. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Kau kehilangan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada khawatir. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah… bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" Jawab Isshin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau bisa bilang keputusanku waktu itu adalah 'tindakan terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan', silakan. Tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'apapun akan kulakukan demi orang yang kucintai'."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sahut Hitsugaya dengan nada agak ketus.

Berbanding terbalik dari Hitsugaya, Isshin hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban santai. "Yah, kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti."

Si anak jenius tidak berbicara apa-apa, ia hanya mendengus kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan beraroma antiseptik itu.

"Padahal kau pernah mempraktikkannya meski tidak mengerti." Bisik Isshin pelan sambil merapikan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Kurosaki bersaudara memulai kegiatan pendidikan wajib mereka. Tiga hari itu juga Hitsugaya hampir mati kebosanan. Semua buku pelajaran sudah diisi semuanya (termasuk buku Yuzu dan Karin), televisi sampai tersipu karena terus dipelototinya, bahkan rumah keluarga Kurosaki tidak lagi memiliki celah untuk dibersihkan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mampu menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di hari ketujuh belas masa hukumannya. Ia ingin melihat-lihat dunia manusia tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Arrancar seperti kunjungan sebelumnya. Cukup berjalan santai di pinggir sungai dengan mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana cargo pendek yang santai ditemani kipas angin portable di tangan.

Ya. Kipas angin portable. Musim panas tidak pergi secepat liburannya.

Padahal kalender mengatakan kalau sekarang musim gugur.

Ketika berjalan melewati jembatan, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di rerumputan di pinggir sungai. Seorang remaja laki-laki seumuran Karin dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa. Sayangnya bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yang membuatnya memandangi orang itu tidak lain adalah Hollow besar yang berada tidak jauh dari si remaja laki-laki. Hollow dengan tubuh seperti kelabang dan tangan besar bercakar panjang. Hollow itu bergerak perlahan menuju tempat si remaja duduk dengan mulut yang perlahan terbuka.

Hitsugaya yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu langsung berlari menyebrangi jembatan. Tangannya refleks merogoh saku mencari mod soul sebelum menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawanya. Pada akhirnya pilihannya cuma lari secepat mungkin.

Remaja yang masih duduk dengan santai itu melihat Hitsugaya yang berlari ke arahnya dengan bingung. Belum sempat memikirkan hal lainnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh Hitsugaya hingga mereka berdua terguling dan tercebur ke dalam sungai.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU!" Bentak si remaja basah pada Hitsugaya.

Si pelaku penabrakan sendiri tidak menggubris amarah remaja itu dan memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada Hollow yang gagal meremukkan mereka berdua. Hitsugaya sedikit menarik napas lega. Untung saja dia sempat menyelamatkan si remaja ini. Terlambat sedikit saja maka hidupnya pasti sudah berakhir di bawah telapak tangan si Hollow.

Menyadari serangannya tidak kena, Hollow itu melihat kesana-kemari sebelum menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Hitsugaya dan remaja itu. Tanpa membuang waktu monster berbentuk ular itu langsung berlari (melata?) dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal ke arah mereka berdua.

Hitsugaya tercekat sambil merutuki kesialannya. Ia kemudian langsung menggandeng tangan orang di dekatnya dan berlari tanpa memperdulikan sumpah serapah entah apalah itu si remaja.

"AAAH! TANAHNYA KENAPA!? APA YANG ADA DI BELAKANG ITU?!"

Si remaja panik melihat tanah berguncang tanpa sebab di belakangnya. Menurut Hitsugaya ia juga bisa melihat siluet Hollow walau samar. Sudah jelas anak ini memiliki reiatsu yang cukup besar. Pantas saja dia diincar.

" _Dia punya reiatsu yang besar. Sisa reiatsuku juga masih besar."_ Pikir Hitsugaya sempat-sempatnya.

" _BUKANNYA INI TAMBAH GAWAT!?"_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Sial bagi mereka berdua, Hollow itu menampar tanah di dekat kaki mereka hingga bergoncang, membuat kedua anak lelaki itu terpelanting dan tersungkur. Akibat serangan terakhir serta rasa syok yang dialami tiba-tiba, si remaja pingsan dan terjatuh di atas Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya merutuki nasibnya. Ia merutuki pilihannya untuk ke luar rumah hari ini. Ia menyalahkan Hollow yang sedang mengejar mereka. Ia menyalahkan anak yang pingsan di atasnya ini. Ia menyalahkan nasibnya sehingga harus dihukum dan tinggal di dunia manusia. Ia bahkan menyalahkan siluet aneh yang muncul di mimpinya.

Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat, bersiap akan ajal yang akan segera menjemputnya lagi.

Tunggu. Memangnya dia pernah mati sebelumnya?

Sepertinya ajalnya tidak datang secepat yang ia kira. Ketika ia membuka mata dengan penasaran, dapat dilihatnya Renji yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menahan cakar Hollow yang ingin menyerang Hitsugaya sebelumnya. Shinigami berambut merah itu kemudian mendorong si Hollow, lalu melompat dan menebas monster tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Toshiro! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo langsung berada di sampingnya dan memindahkan tubuh si remaja pingsan sebelum ia sempat pulih dari keterkejutan. Ichigo sedikit bernapas lega setelah memastikan Hitsugaya tidak mengalami luka yang berarti.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hitsugaya setelah memulihkan syoknya. "Daripada aku, anak itu sepertinya lebih parah." Tunjuknya pada remaja yang tergeletak saja di lantai.

"Dia cuma pingsan." Sahut Rukia yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeriksa kondisi si remaja. "Tapi dia sudah melihat terlalu banyak!" Ucapnya tegas seraya mengeluarkan _kiokuchikan_ *.

"Kau mau mengacaukan ingatan orang lagi!?" Protes Ichigo.

"Lakukan sekarang, Kuchiki." Perintah Hitsugaya.

"Baik kapten!" Jawab Rukia senang akhirnya bisa menggunakan benda laknat itu.

"Kau jangan ikutan, Toshiro!"

"Jangan panggil aku Toshiro!"

"Sudah dulu ributnya." Renji tiba-tiba datang memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Masih ada tiga hollow yang perlu dibereskan."

"Hari ini cukup banyak ya." Komentar Rukia yang melepaskan shinkai dinginnya.

"Masing-masing satu, ya?" Ichigo kembali mengangkat pedangnya dengan semangat. "YANG TERAKHIR ABANGNYA POLWAN!" "Ichigo langsung melesat meninggalkan yang lain.

"ENAK SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Seru Rukia mengejar.

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA ABANG!" Renji ikut-ikutan.

"Terus aku ditinggal sama anak ini, gitu?" Bingung Hitsugaya. Ia menghela napas menyerah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si remaja pingsan sementara tiga shinigami muda itu membereskan masalah.

Anak itu memiliki rambut pendek berantakan berwarna jingga kemerahan. Tone kulitnya lebih cerah dari Hitsugaya. Dari postur tubuhnya, ia mengira-ngira anak itu seumuran dengan Yuzu-Karin.

Terbesit pikiran dan perasaan mengganjal di hati Hitsugaya sesaat.

"Warna rambutnya aneh sekali." Komentarnya mengutarakan perasaan mengganjalnya.

Oh sayangku Hitsugaya. Kau tidak sadar kalau rambutmu sendiri juga aneh?

.

.

.

Malam itu bisa dibilang sebagai malam yang tenang setelah badai bagi para shinigami muda. Meski Hollow yang mereka lawan terbilang cukup lemah, tetap saja hal itu telah menguras energi mereka. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk libur patroli rutin malam ini dan menyerahkan tugas jaga malam kepada Urahara dan para Vizard, yang tentu saja akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Tentu tidak ada satu shinigami pun yang dengan bodohnya menurunkan penjagaan mereka terhadap seorang kapten yang berada dalam pelindungan mereka.

Apalagi dengan ramalan yang menanti di waktu yang tidak lama lagi.

Berbeda dengan para shinigami remaja, si kapten kecil malah terjaga hingga larut malam. Berbagai pikiran mengalir bak Bengawan Solo di dalam kepalanya sementara matanya terus menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa berkedip. Ia memikirkan mimpi yang menjadi awal mula yang terjadi saat ini, ia memikirkan alasan di balik hukuman yang ia jalani, ia memikirkan remaja dengan warna rambut aneh, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar hukumannya tidak sia-sia.

Setelah berbagai pikiran berkecamuk kemudian, Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas dengan yakin. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan tidur dengan keputusan bulat yang akan dilakukannya di pagi hari.

.

.

 _(Paginya)_

"Aku mau sekolah."

BRUUUUSH!

Tiga Kurosaki menyemburkan susu pagi mereka, satu Kurosaki menyemburkan kopi panasnya. Setelahnya mata mereka melotot tidak percaya dengan mulut ternganga dan minuman yang masih menetes di tepi mulut. Tidak ada yang menduga kalau Hitsugaya akan mengucapkan pernyataannya dengan gamblang pagi itu.

"Ja-jangan memandangiku begitu! Memangnya aku hantu!?" Protes yang diptelototi malu.

"Secara teknis, iya." Jawab Karin egp.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Isshin sambil mengelap tumpahan kopi di meja. Dia lupa mengelap yang di mulutnya.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Keluar rumah juga gak boleh sendirian. Buku kalian juga soal-soalnya sudah habis." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Jadi kau yang ngisi soal di buku pelajaranku?" Tuduh Ichigo di tengah-tengah penjelasan.

"Bukuku juga." Sambung Yuzu.

"Sama." Karin mengiyakan.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan masa hukuman ini terbuang sia-sia. Sudah tiga minggu aku di sini tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Jadi menurutku aku akan belajar lebih banyak tentang manusia melalui sekolah." Sambung Hitsugaya tidak menggubris komentar Ichigo dan Yuzu.

Ishhin sedikit menghela napas dan berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah, aku akan minta tolong Urahara untuk mengurus administrasimu, baru kita bisa mendaftarkanmu sekolah. Tapi… kau ini masuk tingkatan mana ya?"

"Masuk sekolah kami saja." Sahut Yuzu. "Kalau dilihat-lihat dia seperti anak SD sih. (Hitsu: Apa katamu!) Tapi biar saja. Bilang saja pertumbuhannya terhambat karena kurang gizi (Hitsu: Jahat!). Jadi nanti Shiro-kun bisa saja sekelas dengan kami."

"Benar juga." Ujar Ichigo. "Waktu jam sekolah aku dan Rukia tidak bisa menjagamu dengan maksimal, Toshiro. Kalau kau satu sekolah dengan Yuzu dan Karin mereka bisa menjagamu."

"Aku tidak perlu dijaga sampai segitunya!" Protes si kapten cilik. "Lagipula Kurosaki dan Kurosaki kan manusia biasa, Kurosaki (Ichi: Kurosaki yang mana nih?). Memangnya mereka bisa melawan Hollow dan sejenisnya?"

"Tenang saja, Toshiro. Aku pernah mendapat bimbingan dari Urahara dan dilengkapi peralatan untuk melawan Hollow. Paling tidak aku bisa mengulur waktu sementara Ichi-nii dalam perjalanan. Yah, tapi aku masih bisa melawan Hollow sendirian kok." Jawab Karin percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Aku dan Shiro-chan akan ke tempat Urahara setelah sarapan dan mendaftarkannya ke tingkat SMP. Untuk kalian… CEPAT SEKOLAH! KENAPA MASIH DUDUK DI SINI!"

"Yee.. gak usah ngegas juga." Celetuk Ichigo sambil berdiri berbarengan dengan dua adiknya.

.

.

.

"Semua berkas yang kau perlukan sudah siap." Ucap Urahara tanpa menunggu ditanya ketika mereka tiba.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menduga kami datang ke sini." Ujar Hitsugaya datar. "Biar aku lihat dulu." Pintanya.

Hitsugaya akui, Urahara memang hebat dalam segala hal. Sesuai dengan jabatannya sebagai mantan ilmuwan kenamaan Seiretei, dia bisa membuat apapun dan memanipulasi apapun. Termasuk identitasnya di dunia manusia.

Hitsugaya Toshiro. Umur 12 tahun. Tempat tinggal Jl. xxxx Kelurahan Karakura (intinya rumah Kurosaki). Lulusan sekolah SD Juubantai*(untuk urusan nama Urahara payah sekali). Alasan kepindahan karena pindah rumah. Alasan pindah rumah karena ikut paman. Alasan ikut paman karena orang tuanya dinas ke luar negeri.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai menjelaskan ke mana orang tuaku kan!" Protes Hitsugaya mengayunkan berkas data dirinya.

"Loh? Justru itu yang penting. Kau harus membuat cerita sedetail mungkin agar orang lain percaya." Sanggah Urahara sambil mengipasi diri.

"Maksudku kau tidak perlu menuliskannya di riwayat hidupku! Aku bisa bilang sendiri kalau ditanya." Omel si bocah yang mau masuk sekolah. "Riwayat hidup kayak melamar kerja aja." Gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, Shiro-chan." Ucap Isshin dengan nada tenang. "Yang penting semua berkasmu sudah lengkap paling tidak untuk persyaratan masuk sekolah."

"Sementara itu dulu. Untuk identitas lain nanti aku buatkan." Ujar Urahara nyengir jempol.

.

.

.

 _(Mashiba Middle School)_

"Toshiro?"

Ia hampir marah ketika namanya disebut begitu saja tanpa embel-embel. Tetapi marahnya diredamnya begitu melihat siapa yang memanggil.

Uehara Kei, kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Anak lelaki kribo temannya Karin yang sering mengajaknya untuk bermain sepak bola dua tahun lalu. Senyumnya masih saja sumringah seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Manusia meski tumbuh dengan cepat tetap tidak banyak berubah menurut Hitsugaya.

"Uehara?" Tanya Hitsugaya meyakinkan.

"Wah! Beneran Toshiro!" Serunya senang yang langsung menggandeng bahu Hitsugaya. Tetapi gandengannya sedikit merosot dari yang ia kira. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Apa katamu!" Kesal Hitsugaya pada Uehara. Sejenak diperhatikannya anak yang dulu sering merasa ketakutan ini.

Uehara jelas berubah. Remaja itu mengenakan seragam SMP hitam dengan kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka, rambut keritingnya pun dipotong jadi lebih pendek. Ia jadi lebih tinggi darinya (Ia ingat dulu ia lebih tinggi dari teman-teman Karin), bahunya pun terlihat mulai terbentuk, bahkan suaranya mulai serak khas anak lelaki usia 13-14 tahun. Senyumnya pun terlihat lebih percaya diri.

"Yah, dan kau banyak berubah." Jawab Hitsugaya setelah selesai memperhatikan. "Kau mau ke mana? Setahuku sekarang masih jam pelajaran."

"Mau mengambil buku di ruang guru." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kau kan bukan murid sini."

"Aku—"

"Kei! Kenapa lama sekali!" Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu datang dua remaja lain ke arah mereka. Yang satunya Karin, yang satunya lagi remaja berkacamata, kalau Hitsugaya tidak salah ingat namanya Usaka Kazuya.

"Sensei sampai cemas dan— oh, Toshiro!" Usaka berseru setelah melihat Hitsugaya yang bersama Uehara. Sama dengan remaja di sampingnya, Usaka juga tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sehat.

"Sudah selesai, Toshiro?" Tanya Karin yang tidak memedulikan keterkejutan kedua temannya.

"Ya. Aku sempat diminta tes tingkatan pendidikan dua kali tadi. Begitu selesai aku diperbolehkan keluar dan melihat-lihat. Selebihnya Kapte—Isshin-san dan orang dewasa lain yang mengurus." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa pakai tes tingkat segala?" Tanya Kain. _"Dua kali pula."_

"Aku bilang kalau aku selama ini _home schooling_. Jadi mereka ingin memastikan sudah sampai kelas berapa pendidikanku."

"Ooh, jadi kau ingin pindah ke sini?" Ujar Uehara yang mendengarkan saja. "Waktunya tanggung sekali."

"Jadi kau sekarang tinggal di mana? Siapa tahu nanti bisa mampir." Tanya Usaka penasaran.

"Di rumah Kurosaki." Jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

"APA!" Seru Usaka salah paham.

"Dia itu sepupuku! Sepupu! Memangnya aku tidak pernah cerita ya?" Bohong Karin dengan luwes. "Terus kapan kau resmi pindah?"

"Besok. Katanya menunggu hasil tesku keluar. Paling lambat lusa."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa main sepakbola bareng lagi! Asyik!" Ucap Uehara penuh semangat.

"Oh iya." Ucap Hitaugaya tiba-tiba. "Kalian ngapain di sini?"

"ASTAGA! AKU LUPA! NGAMBIL BUKU!" Panik Uehara dan Usaka yang langsung berlari kencang.

"Nanti lagi ya, Toshiro!" Lambai Karin yang ikut lari bersama mereka.

Hitsugaya melambaikan tangan sambil melihat ketiga remaja itu pergi. Seulas senyum terukir di birinya.

Ia berharap kehidupan sekolahnya bersama mereka akan menyenangkan.

.

Tapi memang hidup selalu penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

"Hei-hei, tahu tidak? Hari ini ada murid baru lho! Aku dengar dia mau masuk ke kelas kita."

"Yang benar? Cewek apa cowok."

"Cowok. Para guru bilang dia pintar banget."

"Kyaa! Ganteng nggak ya?"

"Apaan sih cewek-cewek. Hobi banget menggosip pagi-pagi." Komentar Ichigo yang melihat kumpulan siswa perempuan yang sedang bercakap ria sambil menguap.

"Dan kau pagi-pagi sudah mengantuk." Balas Uryu mengejek.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Adikku nambah, jadi agak repot di rumah."

"Lucu sekali. Padahal kau yang diasuh adik-adikmu, bukan sebaliknya." Rukia ikutan mengejek.

"Berisik!"

"Jadi." Nada suara Rukia tiba-tiba terdengar serius. "Bagaimana kabar Kapten Hitsugaya?"

"Toshiro mulai hari ini masuk sekolah. Belum dapat baju seragam sih, tapi katanya nanti langsung ganti baju saja di sekolah. Dia dan adik-adikku berangkat bersama tadi. Belum pernah aku melihat dia bersemangat seperti anak kecil seperti itu." Jawab Ichigo sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan yang itu! Maksudku kondisi tubuh Kapten Hitsugaya."

"Sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja. Reiatsunya tidak meledak seperti yang dijelaskan Ukitake-san. Sampai tadi malam." Jawab Ichigo sama seriusnya.

"Tadi malam dia kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan hawa dingin menguar di kamarku. Reiatsunya sedikit merembes dari gigai. Ketika aku bangun dia terlihat seperti sedang mengigau. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingat kalau dia bermimpi. Jadi untuk sementara aku diam saja."

"Apa karena serangan empat hollow yang kau ceritakan tadi?" Tanya Uryu tertarik.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau reiatsu shinigami bisa bereaksi dengan hollow seperti itu." Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu terjadi." Sahut Rukia. "Tapi aneh sekali. Gigai itu seharusnya bisa menekan reiatsu Kapten sampai lebih dari sembilan puluh persen lebih."

"Mungkin karena kekuatannya mulai berkembang seperti yang pernah kalian katakan?" Tanya Ichigo terdengar cemas.

"Keadaan di Seiretei sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Uryu.

"Dari yang kudengar, Hampir setiap malam Seiretei diserang badai awan yang aneh. Para shinigami dengan tingkat reiatsu tinggi juga bisa mendengar suara ancaman dari fenomena itu. Suara itu terus menyatakan akan membuka gerbang atau sejenisnya."

"Dan itu berkaitan dengan Toshiro." Gumam Ichigo dengan tangan di dagu.

Diskusi mereka terhenti ketika guru memasuki kelas. Dan sesuai gosip para perempuan di kelas, ada murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Ichigo pribadi tidak begitu peduli. Ada tidaknya murid baru tidak akan mengubah nilainya di sekolah. Lagipula ia bukanlah orang yang suka sok akrab dengan anak baru, jadi dia santai saja dan memilih untuk mengabaikan mengabaikan perkenalan si murid baru.

Sampai sebuah suara menarik fokusnya pada si murid baru sepenuhnya.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Mohon Kerjasamanya."

Kok… di sini?

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 ***kiokuchikan: atau disebut juga kikanshiki (substitute memory), alat yang suka digunakan Rukia dan para shinigami untuk mengganti ingatan orang seseorang tentang dunia gaib menjadi ingatan aneh demi melindungi kerahasiaan mereka.**

 ***Juubantai: Divisi Sepuluh. Divisi yang dipimpin oleh Hitsugaya (dan dibikin nama sekolah oleh Urahara, yang benar saja)**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai… lama sekali saya gak ke sini (emang ke sini tuh ke mana?) Kangen saya? (reader: Gak!)**

 **Ini perasaan saya saja atau pace-nya agak lambat ya?**

 **Hitsu: Lha gak tau! Kan situ yang nulis!**

 **Saya berencana menulis fic ini dengan jumlah chapter yang tidak begitu banyak. Yah, mungkin paling banyak 20 (itu masih banyak!) karena konflik yang saya buat tidak sekompleks fic saya yang satunya.**

 **Eh! Eh! btw baca juga fic saya yang judulnya Elf ya! (Ichi: Yey! Malah promosi cerita lain)**

 **Segitu saja dari saya..**

 **Cao...**


	6. Chapter 5, 'Usual' Bizzare Day

**Tittle: The Tales of Guardians**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Family, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **A/N: This fanfiction took place after Fullbring Arc. I don't get anything from this story but satisfaction.**

 ***Plot di fic ini terpisah dengan semua movie Bleach. Jadi semua yang terjadi di movie tidak pernah terjadi di sini.**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 5, 'Usual' Bizzare day

"Namaku Hitsugaya... Toshiro. Aku baru pindah… ke kota ini. Mo-mohon kerjasamanya?"

Ichigo kaget bukan main. Rukia tercengang. Uryu, Inoue, dan Chad kaget tapi tidak sekaget Ichigo. Keigo dan yang tahu siapa Hitsugaya agak kaget. Sisanya heran.

Yah, mungkin bagi yang lain mereka terkejut karena ada anak kecil yang masuk ke kelas mereka, sedangkan sebagian lagi heran karena seorang kapten menyamar menjadi murid di sini. Tetapi keterkejutan Ichigo jauh berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Hitsugaya seharusnya masuk SMP Mashiba. Ichigo ingat sekali cerita ayahnya tentang proses pendaftaran Hitsugaya waktu makan malam. Ia juga ingat pagi tadi anak itu berangkat lebih awal dengan Yuzu dan Karin untuk mengambil seragam sekolah.

Kalau begitu apa yang ia lakukan di kelas Ichigo yang notabenenya adalah sekolah SMA?

Sepertinya Hitsugaya sendiri memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Ichigo. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung dan heran seolah bertanya 'apa yang aku lakukan di tempat seperti ini?'. Namun ia bisa mengembalikan ekspresinya kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sesaat setelah perkenalan singkat kelas menjadi hening. Semua siswa memperhatikan si bocah nyasar dengan seksama. Keheningan itu langsung lenyap ditelan bisikkan para siswa yang mengomentari Hitsugaya. Komentar-komentar yang membuat marahmeter Hitsugaya meningkat tiap detiknya.

"Eh, jadi ini anak barunya?"

"Pantas para guru bilang dia pintar. Ternyata anak kecil yang lompat kelas."

"Badannya kecil sekali. Serius dia anak SMA?"

"Aku yakin dia belum lulus SD."

"Tapi dia manis juga."

"Matanya cantik sekali. Kya!"

Paling tidak begitulah bisik-bisik siswa siswi yang dapat ditangkap telinga Ichigo.

"Rambutnya putih. Aneh sekali."

"Tambah lagi deh rambut aneh di kelas kita. Haha!"

Baiklah, marahmeternya Ichigo juga ikut naik.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, Ichigo cs makan siang bersama di atas atap. Selain memang kebiasaan, mereka juga menghindari hujan pertanyaan dari para siswa yang diberikan untuk Hitsugaya begitu bel berbunyi. Biasa murid baru. Siapa yang tidak ingin cari muka?

"Aku minta penjelasan." Ucap Ichigo tepat di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa semua orang di cerita ini suka minta penjelasan?" Gumam Hitsugaya pelan. "Mukamu terlalu dekat! Jauh-jauh!" Anak itu mendorong kasar wajah Ichigo yang hanya berjarak dua setengah senti dari wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Paksa Ichigo. "Sakit." Keluhnya sambil mengelus hidung yang tadi didorong si anak jenius. Kecil-kecil tenaganya besar juga.

"Kau tidak bertanya apapun. Kau cuma minta penjelasan."

"Itu juga dihitung pertanyaan, dek."

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA!"

"Sudah Ichigo, hentikan!" Beruntung Rukia bertindak cepat dengan menengahi (hampir) perkelahian keduanya.

"Jangan memaksa Kapten Hitsugaya kalau beliau tidak mau cerita!" Nasehat Rukia bijak. "Baiklah, Kapten. Silakan lanjutkan penjelasan anda." Sambungnya dengan senyum manis.

" _Kadang-kadang kamu itu nyebelin, tau!"_ Batin Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bersamaan.

.

(Sebelumnya)

"Eh? Bisa anda ulangi lagi?"

Hitsugaya berdiri saja di depan meja administrasi SMP Mashiba dengan bingung. Dari kemarin ia sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan sekolah yang bisa ia siapkan. Mulai dari buku tulis, alat tulis baru, tas baru, sepatu baru, jam tangan baru (padahal bukan benda wajib), pokoknya semuanya serba baru—beruntung dia tetap dapat gaji sebagai kapten meski rasanya kayak makan gaji buta. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal mengambil seragam di bagian administrasi dan menanyakan kelas yang akan ia masuki.

"Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, Hitsugaya-kun. Kamu tidak terdaftar di sekolah ini."

Dan sekarang bapak (kakak? Dia terlalu muda untuk dipanggil bapak) yang satu ini malah bilang dia tidak diterima sekolah di sini.

"Tung—maksudnya saya tidak lulus tes masuk tempo hari?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Tolong beri saya penjelasannya, Kakak Admin!"

" _Panggilannya oke juga."_ Pikir si kakak admin tidak nyambung. "Pak Kepala Sekolah sebenarnya berpesan agar mengantarmu ke ruangan beliau kalau kamu datang. Jadi kamu bisa menanyakan jelasnya kepada beliau." Si kakak admin berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengantar Hitsugaya.

Singkat cerita Hitsugaya dan kakak admin sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk dan kakak admin kembali ke haribaan-Nya (bukan) tempatnya, barulah Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hitsugaya.

"Berdasarkan hasil tes masuk mu, kamu tidak bisa bersekolah di SMP Mashiba." Kepala Sekolah membuka penjelasan. Beliau langsung menyambung ucapannya sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menyambar. "Tes pertama memang untuk menentukan tingkatan pendidikanmu di sini dan ternyata nilaimu sempurna, jadi awalnya kami ingin menempatkanmu di kelas 3. Kami penasaran dan iseng memberimu tes tingkatan untuk SMA di tes kedua, dan sekali lagi nilaimu sempurna."

"Ngasih soal kok iseng?" Celetuk Hitsugaya.

Dari sini Hitsugaya bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berakhir.

"Berdasarkan hasil tesmu, kau sudah berada di tingkatan 3 di SMA, mungkin lebih jika kita melakukan tes lanjutan. Jadi aku menghubungi SMA terdekat dan mereka menerimamu."

" _Sudah kuduga."_ Entah kenapa dia tidak lagi terkejut.

"Kau akan diantar ke SMA Karakura setelah ini. Untuk seragam dan jadwal pelajaranmu sudah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah."

"SMA Karakura?" Hitsugaya kicep. Demi Soul King, takdir apa yang menimpanya ini?

 _(Flashback End)_

.

"Kecil-kecil sudah hampir lulus SMA aja. Umurmu berapa memangnya? 10?" Keigo nyerocos saja sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Sekedar info, usiaku sudah hampir 50 tahun." Jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada rendah, sepertinya ia meredam kekesalan.

BRUUUSSSHH!

Tidak ada yang menduga, Rukia menyemburkan susu stroberinya ke wajah Ichigo sampai keluar pelangi yang indah. Gadis itu kemudian menatap lurus kapten Divisi 10 itu dengan wajah super kaget dan susu yang masih ngeces di ujung bibirnya.

"Rukia! Kau ini kenapa!?" Jerit Ichigo yang mengelap mukanya dengan panik. "Bau bala lagi."

BUKK!

Tatapan mata terkejut Rukia tidak beralih dari si bocah jenius meski habis menjotos Ichigo.

"A-anda baru lima puluh tahun!? Tidak, tunggu. Saya tahu anda memang lebih muda. Tapi LIMA PULUH TAHUN!" Rukia menjerit di depan wajah Hitsugaya tanpa peduli kalau si bocah mundur-mundur sampai membentur pagar pembatas.

"Rukia-san semangat sekali, ya." Komentar Orihime yang nyengir melihat kelakuan dua shinigami tersebut. Gadis itu masih setia memakan roti jumbo yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Inoue, mending kau tarik deh si Rukia. Kasian Toshiro sampai takut begitu." Pinta Ichigo prihatin. "Masih bau jigong." Gumamnya setelah mengendus badan.

"Tapi…. tapi! Anda sudah dapat Bankai anda 20 tahun lalu kan! Itu artinya—"

"Kuchiki.. sudah… seram.." Bisik Hitsugaya masih berusaha mundur komikal.

"Rukia!"

Kepanikan tidak jelas Rukia terpotong oleh panggilan Ichigo yang terdengar serius. Ketika ia menoleh, remaja berambut jingga itu sudah berdiri dengan tangan memegang _badge substitute shinigami_ -nya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Soul-phone miliknya dan Hitsugaya berdering tanda keberadaan Hollow.

"Ada dua." Ucap Hitsugaya yang juga memperhatikan ponselnya. "Satu di dekat sini, satunya lagi di SMP Mashiba."

"Aah! Kenapa dekat adik-adikku!" Gerutu Ichigo yang sudah berwujud shinigami, disusul oleh Rukia yang keluar dari gigainya. Kemudian ia dan Rukia saling bertatapan beberapa saat seolah saling berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Setelah setuju dengan tugas masing-masing, keduanya langsung melesat meninggalkan atap dengan pesan 'jaga tubuhku!' dari Ichigo.

"Apa mereka memang suka pergi-pergi begini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya. Kadang aku, Ishida-san dan Sado-san juga membantu. Tapi kalau segini biar shinigami saja yang pergi." Jawab Orihime. "Mau?" Ia kemudian menyodorkan roti kepada Hitsugaya dengan ramah, yang ditolak halus oleh si anak berambut putih.

Hitsugaya menatap tempat duo itu berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke layar ponsel yang menampakkan titik merah besar yang seketika menghilang, disusul titik yang lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kegiatan sekolah berjalan seperti seharusnya. Belajar, sedikit (banyak) pertanyaan untuk murid baru, cekcok IchiRuki, baku hantam preman sekolah, dan persaingan kecerdasan dadakan yang dimulai oleh Ishida secara sepihak (kalian tahu siapa yang ia lawan).

Baiklah, kegiatan sekolah rupanya tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya.

Hitsugaya memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu sementara siswa lain mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Ia terkejut karena Ichigo dan Rukia ternyata mengikuti klub sekolah, mengingat mereka sudah punya kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di luar sekolah. Tetapi karena katanya kegiatan tersebut diwajibkan kepada seluruh siswa, jadi dia maklum saja.

Hitsugaya sendiri? Dia belum mengikuti kegiatan manapun dan dia masih punya waktu seminggu untuk memutuskan. Tetapi ia sudah memiliki beberapa kandidat klub untuk dimasuki, seperti klub kendo, klub lari, klub sejarah, klub sastra.

Dia baru sadar kalau klub yang menjadi kandidatnya masih berhubungan dengan dunia per-shinigami-an.

Sementara melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia akan berpapasan dengan remaja yang tempo hari diselamatkannya. Si remaja sendiri melihat Hitsugaya dengan kaget. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mendekati Hitsugaya dan menghalangi jalannya.

Hitsugaya sendiri baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia hampir bertabrakan dengan si remaja. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah si remaja yang entah kenapa seram sekali. Tetapi hebatnya lagi, Hitsugaya hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan dan nada suara meremehkan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

Si remaja yang memang terlihat kesal semakin mendekati hitsugaya yang membentaknya. "Kau yang kemarin menceburkan aku ke sungai kan!?"

"Hah? Maksud—" Hitsugaya menjengit begitu mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud si remaja, yaitu mengenai penyerangan Hollow kemarin lusa. Yah, dia memang mentackle anak ini ke sungai hingga mereka berdua basah kuyup sih.

Tunggu. Bukankah Rukia sudah mengganti ingatannya?

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!" Si remaja dengan agresif menarik kerah baju Hitsugaya hingga kakinya sedikit berjingkit. "Kau tiba-tiba lari dari jembatan dan mendorongku sampai jatuh ke sungai! Setelah itu kau teriak-teriak 'hidup masih panjang' lah, 'kau masih muda' lah. KAU BAHKAN MENAMPARIKU SAMPAI PINGSAN!"

Oooh… ternyata ingatannya memang berubah.

"Terima kasih karena baik sekali mau menjelaskan." Bisik Hitsugaya. Kemudian ia berdeham. "Kukira kemarin kau mau bunuh diri. Waktu aku melihatmu kau seperti orang depresi, dan duduk di pinggir sungai. Aku jadi salah paham." Bohongnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tahu!" Si remaja masih marah. "Lagipula kenapa aku mau bunuh diri?"

"Kok tanya aku?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau muak dengan warna rambutmu?"

"JANGAN BAHAS-BAHAS RAMBUT! GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

Baiklah, kenapa anak ini makin marah?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah mengatakan alasanku menceburkanmu kemarin. Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya mencoba mengalihkan kemarahan si remaja. Ia menduga remaja itu akan menjotosnya sebagai pembalasan dendam atau meminta uang ganti rugi atau gantian menceburkannya.

"Aah… ee… entahlah."

"Hah?"

Bukannya melakukan tiga dugaan Hitsugaya, si remaja malah menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari si anak berambut putih.

"Aku.. cuma melihatmu, lalu aku kesal." Aku si remaja. "Aku cuma ingin ngomel saja. Hehe.." Sekarang si remaja itu berhenti marah dan malah cengengesan.

Kini giliran Hitsugaya yang ingin marah.

"Maaf ya. Aku tiba-tiba marah padamu. Aku memang orangnya begini. Dan terimakasih atas niat baikmu mencegahku 'bunuh diri'." Ucap si remaja dengan tulus. "Sudah ya." Kemudian ia berlalu.

Hitsugaya terheran sendiri dengan kejadian hari ini. Pertama ia ditolak SMP yang ingin ia masuki, lalu ia dipaksa masuk ke tingkat akhir SMA (sekelas Ichigo cs pula), sekarang remaja random memarahinya lalu pergi. Sungguh hari yang luar biasa.

Paling tidak hari ini ia bebas dari Hollow yang mengincar reiatsunya.

.

.

.

Ia bicara terlalu cepat.

BRAAKKK!

"Sialsialsialsialsialsialsial!"

Hanya itu 'mantra' yang diucapkan Hitsugaya berulang-ulang sambil berlari. Entah bagaimana, di perjalanan pulang ia bertemu Hollow yang sangat aneh. Ukurannya cukup kecil untuk disebut Hollow apalagi Menos Grande. Tetapi cukup besar untuk disebut Arrancar. Berwujud seperti kera raksasa berkepala babi dengan taring setajam harimau tanpa topeng tengkorak yang menutupinya. Untuk segi kepintaran bisa dibilang setara dengan Gillian. Tetapi yang lebih aneh adalah Hollow itu tidak memiliki lubang di dadanya.

Ia berlari sepanjang jalan berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi paling aman yang bisa ia temukan. Di belakang pohon? Ketahuan. Di balik tembok? Temboknya hancur. Di semak-semak? Sempat hampir tertangkap. Di tiang listrik? Dasar bodoh!

Ketika menghindari serangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dari sudut matanya ia melihat tongkat kayu panjang di pinggir jalan. Tanpa berlama-lama berpikir, Hitsugaya buru-buru mengambil kayu tersebut. Ia menghentikan larinya dan berbalik seraya memasang kuda-kuda bertahan. Kemudian dengan penuh tekad—meski ia tidak yakin akan mempan—anak berambut putih itu mengayunkan tongkatnya seperti pedang dan menghantamkannya ke tangan monster yang berusaha meraihnya.

Hal yang tidak pernah ia duga terjadi. Tangan monster itu putus seketika. Daging tercecer akibat potongan yang tidak rata, namun tidak ada darah yang menetes. Si monster mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bagian tangannya yang terputus. Erangannya yang seperti lolongan serigala malang begitu memekakkan telinga sehingga Hitsugaya harus menutup telinganya.

Dengan kebingungan, Hitsugaya kembali menyerang monster tersebut. Kali ini monster tersebut melawan dengan cara menghindari ayunan kayu Hitsugaya dan memukul wajah si anak jenius dengan keras hingga terjatuh dan menjerit. Hitsugaya yang tersungkur memukulkan kayunya ke kaki si monster. Sama seperti bagian tangan, kakinya langsung putus begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan muncratan darah.

Pikir Hitsugaya ini aneh sekali. Monster itu memukul dan menyerang dengan kuat. Ia ingat monster aneh itu menghancurkan tembok hanya dengan satu pukulan tadi. Tetapi ketika diserang balik rasanya sangat berbeda. Monster itu sangat mudah untuk dipotong, bahkan hanya dengan sebatang kayu. Sama sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan.

Selain fisik, reiatsu monster itu juga sangat aneh, saking anehnya ia sampai berpikir ia bisa merasakannya di kulit. Aura yang dimiliki monster itu terasa menyakitkan bagi Hitsugaya. Seperti menyentuh ribuan jarum dengan lembut, tidak melukai namun masih terasa tusukan kecilnya. Hawa panas juga menguar dari reiatsu monster aneh tersebut. Membuatnya bermandikan keringat dan merasa lesu. Ia bisa melihat gelombang panas menguar dari tubuh monster itu. Ia perhatikan kayu yang dipegangnya juga sedikit hangus di permukaan yang sempat tersentuh tubuh si monster. Bahkan wajahnya yang kena pukul tadi terasa terbakar.

Sementara Hitsugaya mencerna situasi yang ada, monster itu kembali menyerang meski dengan susah payah. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan monster panas aneh ini, jadi si anak jenius melancarkan serangan yang langsung memutus kepala si monster.

Begitu kepalanya terputus, monster itu roboh tidak bergerak. Hitsugaya berjalan perlahan mendekati monster tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ia bisa merasakan reiatsu yang sangat kuat meliputi wilayah itu. Selain itu udara dan aspal tempat ia berpijak terasa sangat panas, membuatnya harus mundur menjauhi tubuh monster tersebut.

Ketika ia kembali menoleh ke arah monster, ia sangat terkejut karena mendapati tubuh monster itu mulai bersatu kembali. Perlahan semua anggota tubuh yang terputus kembali seperti semula seperti tidak pernah diserang. Monster itu pun kembali sadar dan menatap Hitsugaya. Anehnya bukannya menyerang, monster aneh itu malah berteriak sangat kencang. Teriakannya tidak seperti marah atau kesakitan, malah seperti orang yang ketakutan. Monster itu merangkak menuju Hitsugaya masih sambil berteriak. Tangannya mengulur meminta Hitsugaya untuk meraihnya, membuatnya semakin mundur untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Meski monster sekalipun, Hitsugaya bisa melihat raut wajah penuh ketakutan entah pada apa dan harapan kepada dirinya.

Sebelum sempat mengambil keputusan, suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Langit mendadak jadi mendung dan menampakkan awan berwarna ungu kemerahan. Angin bertiup sangat kencang dengan membawa hawa panas ke sekitar. Tidak lama setelah itu, dua tengkorak raksasa tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan tanah tepat di belakang si monster disusul dengan gerbang yang super besar tempat dua tengkorak tersebut menempel, saking besarnya gerbang tersebut hingga menutupi seluruh jalan, bahkan melebihi lebar jalan, dengan tinggi yang berkali lipat dari bangunan di sekitarnya. Monster yang tepat berada di depan gerbang tersebut merangkak lebih cepat dengan panik sambil terus menatap mata Hitsugaya yang tercengang. Gerbang tersebut sedikit terbuka, lalu muncul rantai besar yang mengikat monster tersebut. Monster yang terikat meronta hebat sambil berteriak ketakutan dan memohon, sayang ia sudah terlanjur ditarik ke dalam gerbang yang hanya menampakkan kegelapan. Setelah itu gerbang tersebut menutup dengan cepat dan menghilang, beserta dengan awan ungu dan angin panas yang mengiringinya. Menyisakan Hitsugaya yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap tempat monster tersebut ditelan.

"Itu tadi…" Gumam Hitsugaya masih syok. "Gerbang?"

.

.

.

Sudah ia duga ada yang tidak beres. Bagus baginya yang mengawasi Hitsugaya secara khusus. Ketika shinigami lain sedang berada jauh dari si kapten kecil, dirinya berinisiatif untuk menjaga di jarak tertentu. Ia harus tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan Hitsugaya namun bisa bertindak cepat jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Benar saja, kali ini hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Langit menjadi ungu, angin bertiup dengan membawa udara panas, juga energi kuat dan mengerikan yang bisa ia rasakan sampai ke tulang. Urahara tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hitsugaya harus melihat hal yang paling tidak boleh dilihat oleh dirinya.

Kini lelaki bertopi nyentrik itu melesat secepat yang ia bisa dari atap ke atap. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tekanan dari energi yang rasanya seperti ingin meremukkan tubuhnya. Urahara terus memperhatikan gumpalan awan ungu kemerahan itu dan bershunpo ke pusatnya agar ia bisa tiba lebih cepat. Begitu mendekati pusat energi, ia bisa merasakan reiatsu aneh yang ia rasakan sebelumnya terjebak di sana, serta satu reiatsu yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana.

Ketika jarak tinggal beberapa meter, ia sudah bisa melihat sumber dari energi tersebut. Sebuah gerbang besar berdaun dua dengan dua tengkorak di masing-masing pintunya, dengan sosok aneh di depan gerbang dan Hitsugaya berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Setelah itu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gerbang terbuka, sosok aneh itu tertelan, kemudian gerbang menghilang. Selama kejadian itu tidak sedikitpun Urahara mampu menggerakkan sendi-sendinya. Barulah setelah gerbang tersebut menghilang ia bisa kembali menggerakkan tubuh.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Urahara segera bershunpo ke belakang Hitsugaya dan meraih bahunya. Hitsugaya yang merasa bahunya disentuh terperanjat dan bersiap menyerang. Tetapi kewaspadaannya segera hilang ketika tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Urahara dengan nada yang terdengar cemas. Jarang sekali pria ini menunjukkan emosinya seperti itu.

"Iya." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. "Tapi apa itu tadi? Dan gerbang besar itu datang dari mana?"

Urahara mengabaikan saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya. Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh si bocah kemudian memeriksanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung si anak jenius. Anak itu terluka di pipi dan berkeringat hebat, juga sedikit kehabisan energi. Tetapi selebihnya ia baik-baik saja.

"Mari kuantar pulang." Ucapnya yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya. Si jenius kecil malah menarik tangannya mencoba menghentikan Urahara.

"Tunggu! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan? Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang." Urahara menolak menjelaskan dan kembali mencoba menarik Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya akhirnya menepis tangannya dengan kasar, membuat genggaman Urahara terlepas. Pria bertopi berpakaian nyentrik itu hanya menatap Hitsugaya dalam diam Hitsugaya sendiri terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarahnya. "Kau jelas tidak berniat memberitahuku sedikit saja." Ucapnya dingin. Ia kemudian berjalan melalui Urahara tanpa memandang lelaki itu sedikitpun.

"Hitsugaya-kun—"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Potong si anak jenius tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Urahara memandang saja punggung kecil Hitsugaya yang semakin menjauh. Ia tahu benar anak itu kesal padanya, karena itulah ia tidak berniat menghentikannya. Ia yakin alasannya karena ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan si kapten kecil. Yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah haruskah ia semarah itu?

"Haah…" Desah Urahara sambil berkipas ria. "Bocah puber memang susah ditebak."

.

.

.

Ichigo ingat ia sempat menonton prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi dan mengatakan hari ini akan cerah. Tetapi langit yang ada di atas kepalanya kini malah mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Gumpalan awan besar terlihat semakin menghitam, tanda hujan lebat sebentar lagi turun. Ichigo yang tidak membawa payung pulang dengan terburu-buru, seperti orang-orang yang juga tertipu dengan prakiraan cuaca.

"Haah! Aman…." Pemuda bersurai jingga itu bernapas lega setelah ia sampai di rumah dengan keadaan kering.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Karin yang juga baru datang.

"Yang benar "aku pulang"." Komentar Ichigo.

Ketika ingin menutup pintu, tindakannya terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menahan pintu tetap terbuka. Dilihatnya putih-putih menyembul dari ambang pintu, membuatnya bergidik. Tetapi begitu melihat siapa putih-putih tersebut, bulu kuduknya turun lagi.

"Toshiro. Kau mengagetkanku!" Ucap Ichigo. "Kukira tadi hantu."

"Aku memang hantu." Sahut Hitsugaya ketus.

"Kau terlambat, Toshiro." Ujar Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya masih ketus.

Ichigo memperhatikan kapten kecil yang masuk mendahuluinya tanpa bicara. Entah kenapa wajahnya lebih tertekuk dari biasanya, bahkan alisnya lebih bengkok dari Ichigo, jelas sekali moodnya sedang tidak baik. Selain itu cara berjalannya juga ganjil. Bisa dilihatnya bekas memar di wajah Hitsugaya. Melihat itu, kepala Ichigo mulai memutar hal-hal buruk yang menimpa anak itu. Instingnya sebagai kakak langsung bangkit melihat adik barunya yang sepertinya habis dibully.

Eh?

"Toshiro. Sini sebentar." Pinta Ichigo yang mendekat dan membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil. Ia memeriksa keadaan Hitsugaya, mengabaikan saja protes dari si rambut putih. Dari pengamatannya, anak itu memiliki bekas pukulan di pipi, tubuhnya berkeringat hebat dengan wajah merah padam, napasnya sedikit lebih berat, dan tubuh yang kelelahan entah karena apa, juga seragam yang agak berantakan.

Otak Ichigo kembali memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa Hitsugaya, tetapi kali ini malah lebih parah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Hah?" Itu saja jawaban dari Hitsugaya.

Ichigo sadar pembicaraan ini sangat sensitif bagi Hitsugaya, apalagi anak itu baru saja mengalami hal yang mengerikan. Jadi pemuda tinggi itu berjongkok di hadapan Hitsugaya demi mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat Hitsugaya kesal.

"Toshiro, tidak apa-apa." Mulainya. "Aku tahu yang kau alami itu sangat buruk, dan perasaanmu saat ini mungkin terluka. Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu dan terus mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang luar biasa." Ichigo tanpa pemberitahuan langsung memeluk Hitsugaya.

Sayangnya perasaan tulus Ichigo tidak mencapai Hitsugaya. Malah di anak jenius sendiri kebingungan dengan ucapan remaja yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Dengan moodnya yang memang sudah buruk ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Ichigo dan mundur selangkah.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba. Anak itu kemudian langsung berlari ke kamar yang dibaginya dengan Ichigo.

"Tunggu! Toshiro! Lukamu harus diobati dulu!" Seru Ichigo yang ditinggal.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya!" Balas Hitsugaya dari kejauhan.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat setelah mendapat penolakan dari Hitsugaya. Kemudian lamunannya buyar dengan panggilan dari Karin yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya. "Ichi-Nii sepertinya khawatir sekali."

"Kau tidak lihat dari gelagatnya?" Tanya Ichigo balik. "Sudah jelas hal buruk terjadi padanya sepulang sekolah! Karena itu dia terlambat sampai ke rumah! Dan semua ini terjadi ketika aku lengah!" Keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia habis dibully kan? Dia itu kapten, tidak mungkin bisa dihajar dengan mudah." Ucap sang adik.

"Kukira awalnya begitu. Tetapi setelah kuperiksa kondisi tubuhnya, dia sepertinya…. baru… di- dileceh…." Ichigo memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan canggung, seperti dia malu mengatakannya. "Po-pokoknya! Yuzu, aku lapar!" Si pemuda jingga tiba-tiba menghindari pembicaraan dan berlari ke dapur.

Karin yang melihat gelagat kakaknya yang kemungkinan besar salah paham hanya tertawa geli. Ia kemudian memilih untuk ke kamarnya. Namun baru sampai di lantai dua, ia langsung merasakan hawa berat yang dingin. Secara refleks Karin mendekati pintu kamar Ichigo yang tepat bersebelahan dengannya.

"Perasaan ini…" Karin bergumam sambil tangannya meraba permukaan pintu, merasakan aura yang berasal dari balik pintu tersebut. Dapat dirasakannya hawa dingin khas Hitsugaya, juga sekilas hawa panas yang datang secepat perginya.

Karin mundur beberapa langkah begitu merasakan hawa panas tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya napasnya menjadi berat dan ia berkeringat dingin.

"Toshiro." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya berlangsung dengan tenang. Mereka makan malam dengan dikelilingi suasana kekeluargaan yang begitu kental. Meskipun sepertinya Hitsugaya lebih banyak diam dan hanya mendengarkan cerita anak-anak Kurosaki tentang hal-hal yang mereka alami hari ini. Ketika ditanya, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak bercerita dan menjawab seadanya.

Setelah makan malam mereka membubarkan diri melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, entah itu mandi, belajar, atau langsung tidur. Hitsugaya sendiri lebih memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia cukup suka menonton TV sejak ke dunia manusia.

Selang satu jam, Ichigo yang baru menyelesaikan PR-nya turun dari lantai dua dan berniat ikut menonton talkshow dengan Hitsugaya. Tetapi si kapten kecil rupanya sudah tertidur. Dapat dilihatnya anak berambut putih itu tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa dengan kepala miring ke samping dan kaki ditekuk setinggi dada, tangannya memeluk Kon yang ia pangku di balik lututnya yang juga tertidur. Ketika melihat pemandangan itu, senyum tipis terulas di mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya dan memintanya pindah ke kamar. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Hitsugaya lembut beberapa kali. Namun bukannya bangun, Hitsugaya malah terlihat seperti mengigau. Alisnya tertekuk dan mulutnya mengerang menggumamkan sesuatu. Bersamaan dengan itu hawa dingin mulai terasa di ruangan tersebut. Ichigo dengan segera mengguncang tubuh Hitsugaya lebih kencang yang membuat anak itu terlonjak.

"Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang baru terbangun. Ia menguap lebar langsung mengucek mata dengan kedua tangannya (Ichigo simpulkan itu adalah kebiasaan Hitsugaya).

"Kau tadi mengigau, makanya kubangunkan." Jawab Ichigo yang kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mimpi begitu?"

"Tidak ada." Hitsugaya yang enggan menjawab mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi yang dari tadi menyala. Ichigo tahu anak itu tidak akan cerita kalau dipaksa, maka dia diam saja dan ikut menonton televisi.

Mereka berdua fokus dengan televisi tanpa ada yang bicara. Hitsugaya sesekali menatap Ichigo, yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan, terus begitu beberapa kali. Ia seperti mempertimbangakan sesuatu, terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang memeluk Kon semakin erat.

"Hei, Kurosaki." Setelah beberapa saat hening, Hitsugaya memanggil yang membuat Ichigo menatapnya. Kapten kecil itu akhirnya mau bercerita kepada shinigami pengganti di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo, tanda ia siap mendengarkan.

"Apa tahu sesuatu tentang gerbang besar yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul?" Mulainya.

"Maksudmu Seinkamon?" Tanya Ichigo menebak-nebak.

"Bukan! Bukan Seinkamon." Bantah Hitsugaya. "Yah… mirip sih. Gerbang yang sangat besar dengan dua tengkorak di permukaannya." Hitsugaya menjelaskan singkat. "Gerbang itu sepertinya punya fungsi seperti seinkamon yang bisa muncul di mana saja, tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu di Soul Society."

"Ooh! Maksudnya gerbang neraka ya?" Ichigo spontan menyebutkan nama gerbang yang terbesit di benaknya. "Aku pernah melihatnya menyeret Hollow."

"Apa itu?"

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia agak bingung, seorang shinigami sekaliber Hitsugaya tidak tahu dengan gerbang neraka. Pada akhirnya ia mengabaikan saja pemikiran itu dan menjawab. "Itu adalah gerbang yang membawa para pendosa ke dalam neraka."

"Neraka itu apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi dengan kepala ditelengkan.

"Masa kau tidak tahu neraka!?" Kali ini Ichigo kaget dan tidak dapat membendungnya. Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan gelengan. Pemuda jingga itu menghela napas dan menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Neraka adalah tempat bagi para pendosa. Mereka yang semasa hidupnya memiliki dosa akan dikirim ke neraka untuk disiksa. Tempat itu adalah tempat paling mengerikan yang pernah ada."

"Kukira semua roh akan dikirim ke Soul Society." Gumam si bocah jenius.

"Tidak untuk roh yang berdosa. Mereka masuk neraka dan disiksa sesuai kesalahan mereka. Siksaannya tak terbayangkan."

"Kau pernah ke sana?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak lah! Kalau bisa jangan deh." Sambar Ichigo langsung. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya tentang neraka?"

"Sepertinya sore tadi aku melihat gerbangnya." Tutur Hitsugaya dengan jujur. "Ada monster aneh yang menyerang. Dia seperti mayat hidup atau sejenisnya. Ketika aku mengalahkannya, gerbang neraka itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa paksa monster itu masuk."

"Kau apa!?"Pekik Ichigo hingga memekakkan telinga. "Kenapa kau melawannya sendiri dan tidak menghubungiku atau yang lainnya?!"

"Punya kesempatan lari saja sudah untung! Mana bisa aku menghubungimu!"

"Iya sih." Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian mengembalikan pembicaraan ke jalurnya. "Memangnya monsternya seperti apa?"

"Lebih kecil dari Hollow, tapi lebih besar dari Arrancar. Mereka tidak memiliki tengkorak maupun lubang. Kecerdasannya kira-kira setara Adjuchas."

"Aneh sekali." Pikir Ichigo. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada makhluk lain di luar manusia, shinigami, dan Hollow."

"Kira-kira monster apa ya, itu?"

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak menemukan jawabannya malam itu.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **A/N: Hehe.. senang bisa kembali…**

 **Sepertinya saya gak berbakat menulis slice of life. Padahal saya maunya chapter ini murni cuma tentang keseharian para tokoh di sini. Eeh.. malah saya kasih action lagi.. -_-**

 **Saya harap saya bisa menulis satu chapteeer aja khusus slice of life…**

 **Dan sumpah! Bikin karakter Hitsugaya biar benar-benar bertingkah kayak ABG labil itu susah banget! Secara dia kan serius dan keren. Keceplosan dikit aja jatuhnya nanti dia jadi OOC… (panik sendiri).**

 **Dan apakah Hitsugaya di sini terlalu lemah? Kok dia sepertinya luka terus? Haruskah saya bikin dia badass dikit?**

 **Btw, seperti kata A/N di atas, cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan movie-movienya Bleach. Jadi kejadian seperti movie 4 'Hell Verse' di mana Ichigo masuk ke neraka untuk menyelamatkan adiknya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Atau seperti movie 2 'Diamond Dust Rebelion', tidak ada dua Hyorinmaru. Alasannya sederhana aja sih.. Saya belum nonton filmnya, jadi saya gak tahu plotnya. Kalau saya maksain, takutnya gak nyambung…**

 **Segitu saja dari saya..**

 **Cao…**

 **.**

 _ **Balasan yang tidak pakai akun**_

 **Cunglis**

 **Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview, Cunglis-san…. #bow Saya senang sekali.. Seribu pelukkan dari saya!**

 **Cunglis: Kecekek aku, author!**

 **Iyup! Saya akhirnya sudah lanjut… Selamat membaca chapter terbaru….**

 **Neophi**

 **Derita otak encer… ckckck…. saya kasian.**

 **Hitsu: Lebih kasian elu, thor! otak bebal!**

 **Nozo: Jahat!**

 **BTW Terima kasih karena telah membaca dan mereview… selamat membaca chapter terbaru...**

.

.

.

OMAKE

Ichigo: "Jadi, penyebab kau pulang terlambat dan terluka itu karena melawan monster itu?"

Hitsugaya: "Iya, begitulah. Aku menang tapi." (Bangga)

Ichigo: "Fyuuh… syukurlah…."

Hitsugaya: "Tega sekali kau merasa lega dengan keadaanku!"

Ichigo: "Ah, tidak. Kukira kau dilecehkan atau sejenisnya."

Hitsugaya: "APA!?"

Ichigo: "Sadar tidak? Tubuhmu itu kecil mungil dan kelihatan lemah. Tambah lagi wajahmu sangat imut. Bisa saja kan ada beruang pedo yang berpikir demikian dan ingin mengapa-apakanmu?"

Hitsugaya: "Satu-satunya beruang yang berpikir begitu di sini adalah kau, dasar mesum!"

Hitsugaya: "DAN BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU KECIL MUNGIL!"

(Beru—Ichigo dihajar Hitsugaya)


End file.
